Full Circle
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Rewrite of Dragon of Silver's 'Oh, Brother' A dead woman brings Tony DiNozzo's past back, front and center, brings brothers back together and forms bonds of love. NCIS X House. SLASH and light FemSlash Ch12 Warning: Child Abuse
1. Chapter 1: Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or House. I also don't own the idea that brought this story to life.

This is the rewrite of Dragon of Silver's 'Oh, Brother' so if you've read her version before you will see many similarities and direct lines. Especially in the first couple of chapters. You will also notice that as the story progresses and my ideas weave into it that the writing style might change. Dragon of Silver's writing style is different from my own but I hope to keep everything as consistent as possible.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mother

**Friday April 15 2005; The Navy Yard; DC; 10:00am**

Gibbs walked into NCIS' morgue, finishing his coffee in one gulp then throwing it into the garbage can at the door. A body had been sent to NCIS from a scene no NCIS agent had processed and he didn't even know why. The director had put his team on the case since they hadn't had a case in a while. Gibbs didn't like being left out of the loop, instead preferring to be the one leaving others out.

Ducky was standing over the body, examining it with narrowed eyes. He'd already cut her open but it didn't faze Gibbs as he walked towards them. "Why was she transferred to us Ducky?"

"Yes, it's good to see you too Jethro," Ducky responded, sarcasm tinting his voice but remaining friendly. "LEOs gave her to us because apparently she was shot with an NCIS issued gun, Abby will have more on that. Whomever killed her was a terrible shot; the bullet entered through here, just above her ribcage on a downward angle and went through her thoracic diaphragm stopping in her liver. She bled out."

"And you're doing an autopsy because?" The LEOs would have needed the bullet to identify the gun it had been shot from and to do that their ME would have already done an autopsy.

"Her first one was incomplete," Ducky said clearly not happy about that. "I'm running a tox-screen and her x-rays are still developing."

Gibbs nodded and left Ducky to his work heading up to Abby's lab. The Goth was sitting at her computer, studying it intently, allowing Gibbs to walk up right behind her without being detected.

"Hey," he said casually.

Abby jumped, "Jeez Gibbs don't do that. I'm jumpy," she added indignantly.

"Would that have anything to do with those?" he looked pointedly at the large pile of empty Caff-Pow cups and a few finished cans of Red Bull beside the monitor. "Tell me about our murder weapon. I heard it was NCIS issued."

"And I heard you were buzzing around Ducky just before," she said with good natured rivalry. "Don't stress out over this, it can't be good for you."

"And those are?" he asked nodding at the cups and cans. Abby just raised an eyebrow obviously thinking about his need for coffee.

"Ok here's the deal," Abby spun around to face the monitor. "The gun was registered using NCIS paperwork. It's a Glock 21 pistol, .45 calibur and barely standard issue but it's in the acceptable range. Registered to...Antonio Wilson." She looked up at Gibbs, grinning.

They faced off for a moment in a staring contest. "And." he added, knowing the answer and knowing he'd have to prompt her to continue.

"I'm glad you asked!"

"Wasn't asking."

"NCIS has no record of an Antonio Wilson, nor does the Navy and the Marines. The documents he used were valid, so - apparently - were the fingerprints he used. Thing is, there's no picture ID so I can't give you much more until you give me more."

"He registered a fake name," Gibbs said nodding. "Good work Abbs." They both stayed still for a while, Abby more uncomfortable than Gibbs.

"Is there something else you wanted Gibbs?"

Gibbs couldn't help but pick up on the territorial tone of her voice. "I've got nothing else to do until the crime scene photos are sent over. The blood comparison is almost done." Right on cue the computer began beeping a match. "See."

Procedure had Abby running their victim's DNA through the NCIS database and although there was no match, a special program that Abby created ran a comparison to see if their victim had any relatives in the Navy. Their victim did, its result surprising Abby and puzzling Gibbs.

The screen showed that the woman was Anthony DiNozzo's mother. This puzzled Gibbs because according to DiNozzo's documents, and DiNozzo himself, his mother had died a decade ago.

"I need coffee," he muttered to himself, spinning on his heals and marching to the elevator. He needed answers and at the moment only Tony had them. He was pissed, too because Tony had lied to him. Such dishonesty only led to a crippled team.

"DiNozzo!" he yelled as the elevator opened on the third floor. He heard the crashing of a chair and couldn't help but smirk. He stepped half way out of the elevator so he could see Tony's curious and embarrassed face over the booth walls. "With me now!"

Tony scrambled to join him. Gibbs stepped back into the elevator so that Tony had to crush his hand in the door to keep it from closing. He barely refrained from glaring at Gibbs, clutching his hand to his chest and breathing harsher because of the pain.

"Where to boss?" Tony asked.

"The morgue," Gibbs answered hitting the right button.

He stayed silent for the rest of their descent, and so did Tony even though he kept sending Gibbs questioning looks. Walking into the morgue for the second time in half an hour Gibbs led Tony to the victim. Ducky, it seemed, had stepped out.

He watched as his protegee stared at the woman with a pale expressionless face. Tony deserved some sympathy but the questions running through his mind were winning.

"DNA testing tells us she's your mother, but your files say your mother is already dead."

Tony gaged, turning green and running from the morgue. Gibbs followed assuming he was headed to the bathroom until he turned the wrong way and stepped onto the elevator. Gibbs followed him in, stopping it half way up.

In the negative light Tony's eyes hollowed out and became more prominent, and there was a smug smile on his face. "You going to interrogate me Boss?" he asked light-heartedly.

"Exactly." Tony's smile wavered for a moment then he smirked. "Who is she?" Gibbs asked in a softer tone then that which he normally used to interrogate.

"My mother." As Tony continued, he bowed his head and stared at his feet, voice breaking slightly on every fourth of fifth word. "In my early teens my biological father threw me out, cutting me off from everything I once had. I was a minor living in the streets of Jersey until I found the man I consider to be my real father, Antonio DiNozzo. The woman in my file was his wife, Bethany."

Seeing how much this was upsetting Tony made Gibbs' rarely seen compassionate side beat back his bastard investigator instincts, so he turned away from Tony to give him some space and flipped the emergency switch to get the elevator going again.

The need to learn their victim's name surfaced at the elevator slowed and before the door opened he asked, "What's your biological mother's name?"

A very rare but true smile graced Tony's lips as he remembered, "Helen Mary-Anne Wilson."

Please read and Click the button to review. I'd love to know what you think and if I'd made any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Wife

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they really make me happy.

Chapter Two: Wife

**Friday April 15 2005; Prinston Plainsbrough Teaching Hospital; New Jersey; 7:00pm**

House spun his oversized tennis ball on his finger like it was a basketball and he was a professional player. Bored didn't even begin to describe his mood but it was the most prominent mood - which was surprising. He didn't have a case and while normally he would spend this time annoying the good citizens of the hospital, at the moment it just wasn't possible.

Cameron was running tests in the labs, a ripe picking, but she was PMSing and although he would never admit it, a woman with PMS scared the living shit out of him. And rightfully so. Cuddy was going through the same thing, which frightened him even more. Cameron he could deal with, but Cuddy too? Why was it that all woman seemed to go through this stuff at the same time?

That left his three male colleagues all of whom didn't suffer from PMS. Forman was who knows where and didn't seem to be taking his bait anymore, which was probably the most annoying thing had happened to him so that was a no go. Chase was at home, a thank you from Cuddy for coming in on his off day two weeks earlier. Since Chase was his favourite he decided against giving him a call. Wilson, on the other hand, was at the hospital but had locked himself in his office. Despite himself, House was worried for his friend. The balcony door was also locked and through the walls he could hear the sounds of thing being thrown around violently. He was going to wait for Wilson to calm down before trying to pick the balcony lock.

As if channeling his thoughts the crashing noises ceased to be. House got up and limped outside, awkwardly jumping over the divider. He withdrew a credit card from his pocket and worked the latch until it unlocked.

"Hello? Wilson?" he saw the oncologist sitting on his couch, hunched over and cradling his hand. "Wow, did you have one killer party in here or what?" he asked sarcastically, taking in the upturned furniture, beer cans and shattered glass. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Go away House." Wilson said without conviction. His voice was tried and strained, halting the sarcastic comment that was threatening to come out of House's mouth.

House didn't leave, instead choosing to sit beside Wilson. Gently he took a hold of the injured hand and looked it over. It was bloody and clearly broken, possibly in more than one place. A subtle glance showed him that Wilson was shocked at his gentleness.

"What could be so bad that it make a person drunk and break his own hand?" House asked sounding like he was asking himself.

"Vicodin withdrawal?" the sarcastic reply was laced with a sharp and bitter edge.

House was frozen in shock for a moment at the personal jab then stood. "I can take a hint." It was true, he could, he just usually chose to ignore them.

"House," Wilson called, thinking he may have been a little harsh. "It's been a bad day." He explained, offering it as an apology.

He leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. House guessed that Wilson thought he wouldn't stay, but he did, resuming his previous seat by Wilson's side.

"You should splint that," House suggested.

"Nah, I wanna bang it against a door if I need to administer another dose..." Wilson sighed. "Sorry."

A smile tugged at House's lips. "I know you usually sound like me whey you're drunk, but you don't have to mimic what I've said." He got up and went over to the desk, "You got a first-aid kit around here Doctor?"

"File cabinet, bottom drawer. Couldn't think of anything else to put there."

House grabbed the kit, fishing his Vicodin out of his pocket. He gave it to Wilson as he sat back down. "Have one, it'll help with the pain. Physical and psychological."

"I don't have any psychological pain."

House snorted. "Who are you trying to kid?"

He rolled his eyes at Wilson's useless attempts to break the Vicodin in half. "Wuss."

"I've been drinking, it's unsafe."

House privately thought that even half wouldn't be safe for a first timer as he broke the pill and gave it to Wilson. "So, what prompted the binge drinking?" He popped the other half of Vicodin in his mouth.

Wilson sighed as House began to clean his hand with alcohol wipes. "I've had the divorce papers for a few days now and everything was set. I was so close to getting what I wanted."

"Mmmhmm," House said, waiting for Wilson to continue, wondering where he was headed.

"All I needed was her signature! But noooo, she goes off and disappears with her boyfriend. The cops want to take me in for questioning, the think I did it!"

"Did you?"

Wilson looked at him, outraged and shocked, "Of course I didn't! But everyone in the Clinic heard me yell at you last week that I wanted her gone. There was witnesses House! Witnesses!"

House shook his head, "There are a lot of character witnesses too. No one would actually believe you'd get rid of Julie illegally. You're not the type," he said confidently as he finished bandaging Wilson's hand. "Come on, you can crash at my place. We'll go through my emergency stash of scotch. I'm pretty sure this is classified as an emergency."

House got up and would have helped Wilson if he let himself. They walked through the hospital in silence and into House's car. As House started it up Wilson softly said 'thanks' then lapsed back into silence. Half way to House's Wilson suddenly seemed to remember about his cell phone which he'd turned off around lunch.

There was only one message on it, from an unlisted phone with an area code he didn't recognize. Frowning in suspicion Wilson clicked the playback and put the phone to his ear.

"Jim, it's your father." Wilson swallowed thickly. Jonathan Wilson only called during the holidays or if there was an emergency. His father sighed, "There's no easy way to tell you this but, you mother has...died. She was shot. There's not much I can tell you, I just wanted you to hear it from me instead of the police. I'm...don't call me, you wont be able to reach me. If I can I'll give you a call. I'm proud of you Jim, your mother was too and we both love you very much."

Wilson listened in shock as this new wave of hurt and pain crashed into him. His mother was...dead? 'She was shot' his dad had said but he'd failed to mention by whom. Did that mean he knew and didn't want to say or had he been away at the time and come home to the sight of his wife dead. Had she even been killed at home?

He absently close the phone once the message was finished, letting his hand fall into his lap like it was dead weight. He felt...numb. The tears leaking from his eyes he barely felt, not that he cared. House was his best friend and had seen him cry before. He only paid attention to what was outside himself when House pulled the Corvette over and started speaking to him.

"You really should turn the sound down on your phone, I heard every word of that." House paused for a moment. "You're no going to upturn all the furniture in my place like you did your office are you?"

Wilson smile a _very_ small smile. "No," he said, unable to speak any louder than a whisper, "your furniture will be fine."

* * *

Review, because they help the muse!


	3. Chapter 3: Lovers

Chapter 3: Lovers

**Friday April 15 2005; The Navy Yard; DC; 8:00pm**

Tony was in Abby's lab risking his life by using her computer. She was territorial about her computers, obsessively so except when McGee was ordered to help. But he needed her computer for what he wanted to do and he at least knew what he was doing.

After he'd been interrogated by Gibbs in the Elevator he'd taken his lunch break to go home and scavenge for any evidence the killer may have left behind when stealing his back-up gun. Most of the prints had come back as his but a few had come back belonging to Daniel Willson.

Tony couldn't believe his brother's idiocy. Simply taking the second 'l' from Willson and changing Daniel to David identified him as the oldest son of Jonathan and Helen Wilson. As Daniel he had no criminal record, but David did; had one since he was sixteen.

What pissed Tony off the most was that David, whom he hadn't seen in over two decades, had picked his lock and used _his_ gun. The no privacy thing they had when they were younger did not still stand, none of the bonds they once had existed. Tony gritted his teeth. He was going to find David and he was going to ask him, "what the fuck!"

He sighed, rested his head in his hands and sighed again. Then he jumped as a hand dropped on his shoulder. Abby had caught him.

"Ok," she started. "I know you're stressed about," she waved his hands, "this thing I'm not allowed to talk about, so I'll let you off with a warning. But if you ever touch my computer again," she paused for effect. "I'll kill you."

"Sure thing Abbs," Tony said, grabbing the report on his brother he'd printed and taking off. He didn't go up to the bullpen, he didn't want to face the others if they were still there. He needed time to collect himself so he hid out in interrogation room three. Night had fallen more than an hour before.

What Tony didn't realize though, but figured out as he started reading, was that he was exhausted. He'd wound himself up so tight that his body could no longer cope and was demanding rest. His focus was off, reading the same line slowly five times before noticing that it sounded awfully familiar.

Tony let the paper fall from his fingers, crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on his arms. He closed his eyes and knew nothing more.

When he woke he noticed he'd been moved to an inflatable mattress and a coat that wasn't his had been draped over him. It took him a moment to remember where he was and once he did he wondered which of his coworkers had found him.

In the viewing room on the other side of the two way mirror Gibbs raised an eyebrow as Tony held up the jacket, his jacket, and sniffed it. Though he would never admit it most of what Tony did that was _Tony_ interested him, some things more than others.

Gibbs had been the one to find Tony in an uncomfortable sleeping position, and the papers on the table. After getting the mattress he'd gone into the viewing to watch, watch as Tony tossed and turned, watched as Tony most likely relived in his dreams his life in the Wilson household.

Now he was watching Tony preen himself in the two way mirror oblivious to Gibbs' presence and amusement. He'd put on Gibbs' jacket like a security blanket, and it was a bit big on him.

"DINOZZO!" He smirked, satisfied as Tony jumped back, almost crashing into the table. He hadn't been sure if his yell could be heard. "GET IN HERE."

Tony dashed out of the interrogation room and into the viewing room. "Hey Boss. How long have you been there?" he asked casually but Gibbs, after years of being an investigator and fine tuning his gut, knew Tony was nervous.

"A while. The team has done a complete background check on the Wilsons, they know everything."

"Everything?" Tony asked surprised.

Gibbs smirked, "Everything there is to know about your father, mother, and brothers, and even you until you disappeared. Records of Antonio Wilson ended when he was eleven and they couldn't find anything else, except the gun registration."

Tony sighed in relief, "I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"I know Tony." Gibbs smiled at the look he got from using the younger man's first name. "I read the report you printed. If David is the one behind you mother's murder, don't you think you should give James a call?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer and faltered. How could he just call James up and tell him what's happened? He hadn't given much thought to James or David, or even their parents, in years. He wondered if James still thought of him, or if he cared at all.

He looked back up and was surprised to find Gibbs' face inches from his. Their mouths joined together and once Tony got over his shock, he responded to the kiss. When they eventually parted a thin string of saliva still connected them, broken was a flick of Gibbs' tongue.

"I cant." he breathed.

Gibbs' nodded, slightly saddened and walked past Tony.

Tony, realizing Gibbs' took that the wrong way, stopped him at the door, "I meant telling my brother. I don't want to talk to him." He smiled brightly at Gibbs as he nodded, "The kissing thing, I can do."

**Friday April 15 2005; ; Unknown; 5:00pm**

David, Daniel as he was now known as, looked over at the light haired brunette beside him trying to navigate the map in front of her face. She didn't look to happy but David couldn't help that.

"We've still got a while to go on this road. We'll be going straight for hours." She sighed and looked at him with pouting eyes, "Why couldn't we have taken a plane?"

"Money," he replied. He saw her negative reaction to his bluntness out of the corner of his eye and reached over to take her hand. Kissing the back of it he smiled at her before looking back at the road, "If I had bought plane tickets then I wouldn't have been able to pamper you once we got there."

This seemed to satisfy her as she leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. They drove in silence for several miles until they met a rest stop with a gas station. "You can stay here if you want. Relax, I wouldn't want you to lift a finger if you don't have to." He kissed her cheek as she blushed.

David got out of the car and filled up the gas tank, avoiding facing the police car that was also there. He ducked into the building to pay his bill and talk to the attendant.

"Hey," he greeted, paying cash for the gas.

"Hi," the kid behind the counter returned.

David showed him a photo, "Have you seen this guy around? He goes by the name Jonathan Wilson."

The kid shook his head, "No, sorry."

Back at the car where his girlfriend had stayed, they kissed when David got in. As their lips locked they didn't notice the policeman watching with narrowed eyes and snapping off a picture of both the car's license plate and its occupants. He was back in his car when the two parted.

"Let's go." David said starting up the car. Julie Wilson smiled in response.

* * *

**Does anyone know a good site where I can watch the third season of NCIS? It's been a while since I've seen those episodes and I don't yet have them on DVD, I'd like to refresh my memory of them. Reading a summary doesn't exactly help went it comes to actually seeing how Ziva interacts with the other characters.**

Read and Review Please.


	4. Chapter 4: Boss

Thank's to all who review or PMed me, they make me really happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

X.x.X.

Chapter 4: Boss

**Saturday April 16, 2005; Gibb's House; DC; 3:00 am**

Gibbs stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom, cup of coffee in hand. Tony was sleeping peacefully, face half buried in his pillow, legs pulled up half way to his chest. Gibbs hadn't allowed him to go home, for two reasons. Officially it was because a killer had already broken in once and he wasn't safe on his own. Unofficially, it had to do with his growing attraction for the younger man.

Tony's night hadn't been entirely peaceful, he'd awoken from a nightmare earlier and it became a new experience for Gibbs. Tony had clung to him, silently trying to fight his demons on his own but in no condition to do so. With not being good at talking things out, and knowing Tony probably didn't want to talk with him about it anyway, Gibbs had used the only other appropriate method he knew to make Tony forget. Sex.

It hadn't been particularly mind blowing, that would come later if Tony wanted, but it had done the trick and Tony had quickly nodded off into sleep.

Gibbs sighed. This next week would be hell for Tony, and he was too stubborn to look for support from the team. But Gibbs couldn't blame him. They were great people except that learning this about Tony would make them lose their perception about him and Tony had worked very hard to keep that perception, even if it was a bit false.

He left his Tony-watching post and descended into the basement to continue working on his boat, a symbol of his own demon filled past.

**April 16 2008; The Navy Yard; DC; 9:00 am**

Gibbs walked into the NCIS office, coffee in hand and Tony slowly trailing behind him acting like they didn't come in together. McGee was at his computer and by the looks of things, not doing what he should be. Ziva was with Kate talking girl talk. This was normal, since every morning before he arrived they were never doing their work.

"What have we got?" he demanded, smirking at their jumps.

Kate moved back to her desk, giving Tony a half worried half curious look. They'd all thought they'd lost her when Ari had shot her and for a time they had to pretend they did. The bullet was aimed at a spot right between her eyes and it would have been a perfect shot for the terrorist, had Kate not moved just as the trigger had been pulled.

The bullet grazed the right side of her head but it hadn't been serious, it just looked it. To protect her from being targeted again, Kate had 'died' then and there, and as she was admitted into Bethesda Navel Hospital she assumed a false identity. It had been effective, as Ari truly thought he'd killed her, and that assumption had been his biggest mistake.

"Helen had been married for thirty seven years to Jonathan Wilson and they had three sons. David, 34, is the oldest and has a series of minor criminal offences. He changed his name to Daniel Willson, two 'l's and has yet to get in trouble. James, 32, is the successful one."

Tony bristled. He was successful too!

Kate continued, "He's the Head of Oncology at Princeton Plainsbrough Teaching Hospital, has absolutely no criminal record and is currently in his third and failing marriage."

"Kinda like Gibbs in that regard," Tony couldn't help but comment. Gibbs just glared at him.

"Antonio would be 29, but all records of him end at 15, except for the gun used to kill his mother. I wonder why he would do it."

"He didn't." Gibbs answered and turned to Ziva as McGee's phone rang. "Tell me more about Wilson herself."

"Financially well off, she retired five years ago from being a children's teaching aid and does some supply work. Mostly she's part of Ladies Groups and organizations that help better the community. And she's Jewish."

McGee hung up the phone. "Boss, David Wilson was spotted at a gas station off I-70 driving Julie Wilson's car. She was apparently with him and they are an item. They were headed west."

Tony looked confused, "David's married?"

Kate smirked, "Actually he's banging his brother's wife. The current one."

Tony blinked, surprised. He wondered if she knew, hell if James knew.

"Do you think they're headed after Jonathan?" McGee asked.

"What?"

"Jonathan Wilson has disappeared, suggesting that either he's dead or the killer is after him." Gibbs explained. "David wants him dead."

"What makes you say that?" Ziva asked. "All the evidence points to Antonio."

"It was his gun," Kate added.

Gibbs smiled but didn't answer, instead choosing to ask a different question. "Do we have the crime scene photos and the evidence yet?"

Kate handed him a folder, "Abby has everything."

Gibbs nodded and opened the file, flipping through the photos. Everyone silently waited and after only a minute Tony got bored. He found a small box of paperclips and started flicking them at Kate. She jumped, shocked he would do that in front of Gibbs and glared. Tony continued to flick paperclips and was only encouraged by Gibbs' silence.

"Gibbs!" Kate complained after getting struck right between the eyes.

Gibbs looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, looked at the 'innocent' Tony then looked back down, smirking.

Tony smiled triumphantly at the despaired look on Kate's face. Ziva and McGee were laughing quietly so Tony turned his attention to them and flicked the paperclips in rapid succession, getting McGee in the mouth which caused him to splutter angrily and Ziva on the nose. She was not pleased.

"I can kill you with this," she said dangerously, momentarily forgetting Gibbs was even there.

"I'd like to see you try," he said lightly, closing the folder, but there was a warning tone in his voice that told them she wouldn't even get _close_ to Tony.

"Uh, Boss?"

"Yeah McGee?"

"Do we call Dr. Wilson or do we go and see him?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Both. Kate and Ziva are to go through all the evidence from the scene that didn't need to go to Abby then go back to the scene to find anything the LEOs missed. McGee, Jersey sounds like a good place to start for you."

"Uh, Boss?" he asked bewildered.

"Julie Wilson. I want to know how long she's been in connection with David Wilson. DiNozzo, follow up with the lead on when David is headed and see if you can track down Jonathan Wilson while you're at it." He got up and left, headed to the elevator and down to the morgue to follow up with Ducky.

Ducky didn't have much to say save that Mrs. Wilson had been on anti-depressants, so he went up to Abby even though he knew he wouldn't be getting much, if anything. She had some heavy metal blaring when he entered, so loud that it was a wonder she wasn't yet deft.

He didn't need to say anything to get her attention as she seemed to have sensed his presence because when she turned to face his she wasn't happy. The heavy metal was paused.

"I just got this stuff Gibbs, how can you possibly think I've got something for you?"

Gibbs smiled, "I don't."

She'd been ready with a retort but his answer had thrown her off so she hesitated a moment, confused. "You don't? Then why are you here?"

Gibbs decided not to answer that. Normally he wouldn't be doing this, but he was putting off calling Dr. Wilson. He was a family member of their victim, but he was also Tony's older brother and he got the impression from Tony that his negative feelings towards James stemmed from something James may or may not have been aware he'd done. His own thoughts and feelings conflicted; he needed to be relatively impartial when questioning James but all he really wanted to do was smack him upside the head for Tony. Dammit he needed to get things under control.

Abby had come to realize he wasn't going to answer her question so she changed the subject. "When can I see Tony?"

Gibbs had banned her from questioning Tony about his connection to the Wilsons but she cared for him and wanted to be there for him and comfort him.

"I'll let him decide that," Gibbs replied.

"But, Gibbs! This is Tony's m—"

"I know Abbs!" Gibbs said forcefully, cutting her off purposefully. "But he wants to keep things _from_ the others, and I agree with him."

Abby was resigned to her fate so she backed off. "Ok then, but tell him I'm here for him if he needs me. Is there anything else you wanted?" she added.

"Nope," Gibbs replied and left her to continue her work. He was barely out the door when the heavy metal was turned back on.

He went back to the bullpen to grab the list of phone numbers for James Wilson and a pad of paper and pen. He chose an empty interrogation room to make his call, not what he normally did but he didn't want anyone to overhear him.

He dialed the work number and the ditzy secretary that answered was not very giving.

"Yes it's urgent," he growled.

"Are you one of his patients?"

Gibbs hung up, he'd given his identification. The woman was just being stupid. How she lasted there he had no idea but he didn't dwell on it as he tried the cell number. He was pretty sure it would ring through, Duck often forgot to turn his cell off or purposefully didn't because he was a doctor.

It rang, but he knew immediately that the person on the other end wasn't related to Tony. No one that caustic was related to Tony.

"Better make it quick, 'cause if you don't give me a good reason why I should talk to you in the next ten seconds I'm hanging up." The voice said tiredly.

"Well, you shouldn't talk to be because you're not Doctor James Wilson. I don't see what gives you the right to answer someone else's phone," Gibbs mentally added 'unless you're his boss' since he occasionally went through his teams's phones.

"Doctor Wilson currently has his head in the toilet. Hangovers have a nasty habit of doing that to people," the man sounded very awake now. "Why do you want to know? You're not his boyfriend are you?" He gave an overreacted gasp, "I had no idea he swung that way."

Gibbs chuckled to himself. If he had the time this guy could be fun, but since he didn't he switched to work mode, "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Who exactly are you."

"The Butler."

Gibbs scowled, "Do you realize you're impeding a murder investigation?"

"Whatever happened, it wasn't me. I swear." the man paused. "I can have Wilson call you back."

"Don't bother. Just tell me where he'll be tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Here, at my place, on my couch. If you want to find me, I'm in the phone book under Greg House."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, greatful that he didn't have to press for a name.

"This murder," House said, as Gibbs was about to hang up. "Are you talking about Wilson's mom?"

Gibbs frowned, "I wasn't aware that the family had been notified."

"His father called, left a message."

"Did he save it?"

"Beats me."

"Well make sure he does, we'll need to analyze it," Gibbs snapped.

"Yes sir." was House's sarcastic reply, but Gibbs knew he would pass on the order. He hung up.


	5. Chapter 5: CoWorkers

Chapter Five: Co-workers

**April 16 2005; House's House; New Jersey; 8:40am**

House looked at the phone, irked that the NCSI guy-or whatever he was- had hung up on him so abruptly. Only he was suppose to do that. Smirking, and hoping that one day he'd get to meet this guy he closed the phone and set it back down on the coffee table.

He limped back into the bathroom and leant against the doorframe to take the weight off his bad leg. Wilson was sitting on the floor against the bathtub next to the toilet. "Least I didn't get your furniture," he mumbled.

House scowled. He really didn't give a damn about his furniture as long as the damage could be fixed. "That's exactly what I was thinking when you stained my carpet with vomit,

Wilson smiled slightly and sadly, ''sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

House tossed his cane into the bedroom then leaned onto the sink and held a hand out to Wilson. Wilson took it and was hauled up unsteadily. House wrapped an arm around his waist and, using the wall for support, helped Wilson to the bedroom.

''Why are we in here?" Wilson asked tiredly, head tilted forward.

"You're using the bed; it's more comfortable." House explained as he let go of him and made it so he fell on the bed.

Wilson feebly crawled up so that he was fully lying on the bed, "Mmmm... I have to work."

House snorted, "Sleep. Cuddy would kill you for walking into their hospital hung over."

"I have patients, and a board meeting."

"Cuddy won't just kill you, she'll fire you then kill you." House smirked.

Wilson sighed, closed his eyes and let sleep consume him. House knew that the hangover would pass pretty quickly, they always did for Wilson. Rest and a good coffee when he woke would have him back up and running normally.

It didn't stop him from worrying though. The causes of this burnout were still there, hanging over Wilson like the plague, and now it seemed as if more problems would be added. He wasn't stupid to think that there wasn't something more going on with the death of Wilson's mom. NCIS was a Military Investigation division. Wilson had no ties to the Military so something else made the Military take control. His only hope was that it would not endanger Wilson.

**April 16 2005; The Naval Yard; D.C.; 8:45am**

"McGee, get your laptop" Gibbs ordered as he entered the bullpen.

McGee did as he was told quickly, "I thought I was going to Jersey?"

"You are," Gibbs answered putting on his coat. "I'm coming with you. Dr. Wilson received a message from his father, I want you to analyze it while I question him before you go to Julie Wilson's place. Gas up the car."

"On it." McGee left promptly.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony, who was staring at him. Gibbs motioned for him to follow him to the elevator where they had a conference. He gave Tony a compassionate but stern look.

"Stay focused on your task, let us do the rest. When we get your brother and this goes to trial I don't want there to be any question of competency."

Tony nodded. "I need to know everything McGee finds."

Gibbs didn't like that idea, but he knew it had to be done in order to find David. He didn't want Tony getting any revenge ideas. "You'll have it.''

Tony hesitantly took Gibbs' hand and started to play with it, biting his lip as he focused on what he was doing. ''when will you be back?''

"Tomorrow morning. Stay with Abbs tonight."

"Can't I just stay at your place?'' Tony asked softly.

"You'll be alone."

"I know,'' Tony said looking up at him with pleading eyes. ''I'll be fine." Gibbs nodded and Tony gave him a short but greatful kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

**...**

"Gibbs knows something he's not telling us," Kate told her companion as she entered the basement where they were examining the evidence.

Ziva paused momentarily, before continuing her work, "so does Tony."

''Really." Kate asked coming up beside her. "I'm surprised he isn't holding it over our heads."

"It could be personal."

Kate chuckled, ''Tony does it do personal, not like that."

"What do you mean, exactly."

Kate shrugged, "You've seen the way he acts around women. Those stupid enough to fall for him he disarms and hey get personal with him. They tell him things they wouldn't tell any of us without resorting to Gibb's intimidation. But have you ever noticed that he doesn't get personal with them, even a little bit? Most people are comfortable with talking when they know something about who they're talking to, but not with Tony."

"Is it not the same with Gibbs? How much do you really know about him?"

Kate thought about that. What did she know about her boss? Nothing much when she considered it. Three ex-wives, a likeness for red heads, a boat he was building in his basement, can understand and speak sign language and had an odd relationship with Fornell. All of this were just little things that barely scratched the surface when getting to know Jethro Gibbs.

"Thought so," Ziva continued. "As private as they are though, you can learn things about them by the way they react to certain situations. Gibbs has become protective of Tony, and Tony is taking this case hard."

"But why?''

Ziva shrugged, "It could be anything."

They continued to work in silence, pouring over the evidence with a quick but well trained eye and making note of the more significant pieces.

''Why do you think Gibbs doesn't believe Antonio killed his mother? "Kate asked after a long while.

Ziva stopped and turned to her, "I believe it is one of his gut instincts, and my experience here has taught me not to question them."

"But you do question them, don't you?'' Kate prodded.

Ziva stared hard at her before nodding reluctantly.

Kate suddenly smiled, eyes going wide with a bright idea. ''I'm going to find out what happened to him,"

Zion frowned, ''Antonio?"

Kate nodded enthusiastically, "Gibbs may not think he's important to the case, but I do. That gun was his, that's prevalent to the case and I'm going to find out everything I can. Abby will help me."

**Ten Minutes Later.**

Kate stormed back into the basement, walked around in circles a few times before slamming her hands down onto the table Ziva was working at. Ziva was not amused.

"Abby's in on it too," she said furious.

"What makes you think that?"

"She told me there was no way to get the information on the gun, nor did she have time for such a 'pointless' task." Kate scoffed. "Abby never turns down a mystery."

Ziva quirked an eyebrow, "We'll have to figure it out ourselves then."

Kate's anger fell away and she brightened, "You're going to help?"

''I never said I wouldn't."

**April 16 2005; Bank; unknown; 2:00 pm**

He was not an overly cautious man, but he knew the world in which he lived and its reputation for doing things for no reason. He wasn't a bad man, never did anything against the law but he'd set up A precaution in case Someone decided to come after him.

And although he'd never expected the safe deposit box in which lay a completely new identity and five thousand dollars in it to be used he was glad he had it now. His wayward child wouldn't be able to track him now, nor would anyone else trying to look for him. Jonathan Wilson ceased to exist, and in his place Robert Alskov was born.

**...**

Reviews would be graciously appreciated, as the more reviews I get the faster my muse works and the faster a new chapter comes out. **Seriously.**


	6. Chapter 6: Investigators

Chapter six: Investigators

**April 16 2005; House's House; New Jersey; 1:00pm**

"I have patients!" Wilson said trying to avoid the angry madman with a cane. "And a board meeting I can't miss."

"What time?" House asked as he stabbed the cane out like a sword to block Wilson from going that way to the door.

"Eleven o'clock," Wilson stopped and put his hands on his hips. ''why?''

House smirked. "You've missed it already."

Wilson looked at the clock alarmed. ''Damn it House, I needed to be at that meeting."

He headed for the phone, House making to cut him off, but lost his footing. He went down like a tone of bricks but House was partially able to catch him. The only thing, as House struggled to help Wilson back to his feet, that prevented them from falling into a heap on the floor was House's iron grip on his cane and Wilson's feeble grip on the couch. Once Wilson was standing again, House manovered him around the couch and made him sit down.

"You're not going anywhere'" He said, taking a Vicodin. That fall had done nothing good for his leg. ''Doctor's orders."

"I can make your orders obsolete."

"Fine," House growled walking away. He picked up Wilson's keys from the hutch beside the door and threw them at him. "Go to work, you'll end up there one way or another."

"One way or another?" Wilson asked him as he made his way to the bedroom.

House turned around, "You leave, and you'll either make it to the hospital on your own terms or in an ambulance."

He didn't bother to wait for a reply and when he came back out he was a little surprised to see that Wilson hadn't moved."I thought you had a death wish."

Wilson shrugged as he disappeared behind the back of the couch with a sigh. House limped over and looked down at him, right into depressed blue eyes.

"Why me, House?" he asked, not really looking back at House. House hesitated, a snarky comment on his lips. He'd never seen James this down before, never seen him question the events surrounding him. The third failed marriage wasn't a surprise, it had been coming since the first, but for Julie to disappear right around the time James' mother dies was a damn shock to the system. House had never really liked Julie, she was too damn perceptive when it came to him and James, she had always seen that James seemed to value his friendship with House over every thing else, even their marriage. She fought for James' attention, often guilt tripping him into doing certain things with her. It worked, until James just didn't care about their relationship anymore and she lost all that levrage.

"Why indeed." House answered. "It's a mystery Jimmy, leave it."

Wilson sighed and reached for his phone. He browsed through it, and frowned. "Did you answer my phone?"

"You had your head in the toilet and it was annoying me."

"Who called?"

''NCIS. They've taken over your mother's case," House answered truthfully and without any drama. He didn't want to do that to Jimmy right now.

Wilson frowned and looked up at him curiously." Who's NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigation Service."

''Why'd they take over the case?"

House shrugged, ''Ask them when they get here. And don't delete that message from your father, they want to analyze it.''

Wilson nodded, his eyes closing. ''When are they coming?"

"Dunno. Today or tomorrow though, since Agent Gibbs wanted to know where you'd be."

"Agent Gibbs huh? Nice guy?"

House shook his head. "No. He abruptly hung up on me."

Wilson groaned. "Great, he's just like you."

House smirked, "I know. I'm going to have a lot of fun with him and anyone else he brings.''

Wilson opened his eyes and gave him a steely look. "Don't be an ass."

House looked affronted, "Me, an ass? How can you think so little of me?"

Wilson gave him a weak smile, "Fine, just don't piss them off."

House nodded and went into the Kitchen to grab them both some coffee. Inwardly he was glad that he'd managed to pull that smile out of Wilson. That at least meant he wasn't completely gone.

''House?'' Wilson called.

"What?''

"How come Cuddy hasn't called me?"

House smirked, ''I beat her to it. Told her I had you tied to my bed and completely submissive." _If only_ his wayward thoughts led as Wilson let out an outraged, "House!'.

House limped out carrying two mugs carefully. "What? She gave us the day off, told me to have fun."

Wilson sat up and gave him an odd look coupled with annoyance. "What did you really tell her?''

"The truth,'' House said. ''You were sick."

Wilson frowned, ''You told the truth?"

House scowled and put the mugs on the coffee table a "Would you rather I told her I was fucking you senseless?"

He groaned and laid down again, but because he said nothing House wondered if he wouldn't have minded being fucked senseless. House shook that thought out of his head. It was stupid to think that James would have any interest in the same sex because of his record for seducing women.

**Several Hours Later**

House's apartment was very insightful in understanding him. He didn't care Much for books unless they were medical, he was quite musical orientated and he had a blatent desregard for rules.

The man himself was slightly surprising, though it did explain things. McGee had researched him, given Gibbs the amo he needed if they batted heads and he had no doubt they would.

James Wilson was understandably a mess, with hallowed out and pain filled eyes. Gibbs could see the similarities he shared with Tony, though they were only slight and the only reason he could see them was because he knew they were related.

McGee was at the closest table, his laptop hooked up to Wilson's phone from which he was downloading Jonathan's message. His fingers were angrily punching the keys, eyes were narrowed and his lips were pressed together in a tight line. House had analyzed McGee in seconds and been unable to refrain from insulting him, even though what he'd said was true. McGee was a shy geek and easily intimidated with a slight bit of insecurity but the way House had said it made it seem like it was a fault, one that implied he shouldn't be on this job. Gibbs was pleased to see that it actually infuriated McGee, instead of playing on his insecurities. He was working on making him more confident and he didn't want any more setbacks.

House and Wilson were sitting on the couch, the way they were sitting suggesting a high level of familiarity and comfort. They were friends, Gibbs mused, but he wondered how well their friendship could stand the test of time. Gibbs sat in the chair closest to Wilson, pencil poised to take notes.

''When was the last time you spoke with your mother?" Gibbs began softly, forcing himself to be impartial.

"About a month ago, she wanted some information about an illness one of her friends has. We talked a bit after that." He shrugged.

"What did you talk about?"

"Um, Dad, my brother David, work and Julie." House scowled at the mention of Julie, but stayed silent.

"Why your brother?''

"He has a new girlfriend apparently. Mom wanted to know if I knew who she was. I didn't, still don't."

Gibbs nodded, ''when's the last time you spoke with your father?"

"Christmas. He doesn't often make phone calls."

"And David?"

"A week ago actually," he answered perplexed. "It was kind of weird."

"In what way?" Gibbs' interest peaked and McGee looked up from the computer screen.

"He was angry, but not at me. He asked a lot about dad and how he treated me when we were younger. He even asked about Antonio." Wilson slumped, depression showing clearly. "We don't really talk about him much since he ran off. Dad was never really pleased about that and refused to let him be mentioned. David, when we talked, was being analytical and probed many of my memories of Antonio."

Gibbs nodded, "After Antonio left, did you see him again?"

Wilson nodded. ''Twice, when he was fourteen and when he was nineteen. The first time he was so high he could it even recognize or remember me. Second time he wasn't. He wanted some money to go to university, or collage but, I didn't believe him. I gave him the money anyway."

Gibbs was too curious to continue on with the questioning and leave the talk about Tony. "why?"

''Because he's my brother and I couldn't not help him."

House was giving Gibbs a caculating look and Gibbs knew that if he kept questioning about Tony he'd be called on it. Before Gibbs could begin questioning again, Wilson spoke.

"Why is NCIS investigating my mother's death?"

Gibbs studied him for a second, wondering if he could handle what they believed to be true. "The bullet came from your brother's NCIS issued sidearm."

Wilson's eyes widened, ''Antonio. . . . . . Antonio shot our mom?''

Gibbs shook his head, ''No, David stole it from Antonio."

Wilson dropped his head into his hands, ''I don't ... why?"

"We don't know."

Wilson couldn't seem to process this, or formulate a new question so House finally spoke, surprisingly without any sarcasm. "But you know where his younger brother is. Why didn't he come?"

"While Antonio's gun is registered with NCIS, he himself is not. Not as Antonio Wilson, if he is NCIS. We have yet to find him. We're more concentrated on finding David, but to do that we need to find your father. David is following him, he was last seen on the I-70 headed west. Any particular reason why your father would go that way?''

Wilson shook his head, "We have no relatives or friends out there, or anything like that."

Gibbs nodded, "One more thing. We need to search your house, more precisely your wife's things.''

"Why? What the hell has she got to do with this? She can't possibly be involved, she ran off with her new _boyfriend_ before I could get her to sign the fucking divorce papers!" Wilson was snarling by the end.

Gibbs looked at McGee for a moment and saw that he was done before looking Wilson straight in the eye. ''David is her new boyfriend."

Wilson and House just sat in stunned silence for a moment before House whooped in laughter. ''Damn Jimmy, your life's better than my soaps. Your brother stole your wife!" He clapped Wilson on the back and asked in mocked seriousness. "Is he getting you back for stealing one of his girlfriends?"

Wilson just glared at him. McGee was startled but Gibbs had been expecting something like it. It really was funny when not under such serious circumstances.

"Go to hell House," Wilson said unamused. He turned to Gibbs and said coldly. "Search my house all you want.''

Gibbs nodded and stood. ''Thank you for your time Dr. Wilson, we'll be in touch if we need anything else. If your father calls again, I need you to contact us." He handed Wilson his card as McGee finished packing his equipment.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I love it when you guys review, and with such positive feedback too!

Reveiw for this chapter too!

If anyone has any suggestions on improving this or things events they want to see, tell me and I'll try to incorporate them if I can!


	7. Chapter 7: Alone

Chapter Seven: Alone

**Saturday April 16, 2005; The Middle of the Night**

Tony pulled the blanket tighter around him, shifted uncomfortably and breathed deeply the overpowering scent of wood and sawdust. It was mentally comforting, sleeping in Gibbs' boat because the boat was more Gibbs than anything else in his house.

He wished Gibbs were here to comfort him, but he'd

cried enough in front of him and he didn't want to show any more weakness. He could get through his nightmares, he didn't need anyone to be there to help. Right?

Two days ago he would have said yes, but after one night with Gibbs his entire system was fucked up. He turned for Gibbs' touch, not necessarily sexually because he didn't think he could get it up, but just a comforting hand on his shoulder would be a major help when trying to center himself.

Because of Gibbs every single one of his defenses had broken and left him floundering in a sea of uncontrollable emotions. There was no bottom to push from and no surface to break free. He was trapped, drowning and completely alone.

Now his father had begun to plague him again, torture him in his dreams and attack his vulnerable soul. Even after all these years he still couldn't get away from the bastard, though he had tried many times.

He flailed madly as he rolled back but found no support and barely managed to keep from falling. What little progress held Made on trying to sleep was gone. His eyes were wide and his heart pounded from the shock, He was wide awake now and hating it.

He shifted around again onto his back, taking care not to fall off this time and Stared up at the bottom of the boat. Why, when it really mattered, was he always alone? What had he done to deserve this? He tried so hard to normalize his life, but something always, always came in and messed it up. The universe just seemed to be against him.

It was another hour of nothing but his thoughts before he fell asleep, and although he did not dream of his father, he remembered specific days he was with his brothers.

**. . . . . . .**

James rolled around on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position, but he just couldn't fall asleep, House's couch may not be very comfortable in the first place, but he'd never had any trouble falling asleep before.

House would think he was being pathetic if he saw him. He would ask what was bothering him, then mock him once he found out. Sometimes James wished held show just a thread more sympathy, though he had to admit that he wasn't being as much of an ass as he usually was. James liked that his friend could actually show that he was a friend, but this was House, and Sooner or later the sarcastic bastard he was would come back in full force.

James really didn't want to know what House would say, especially about the empty and alone feeling in his entire body. And although he wasn't physically alone, he sure as hell felt like it. His entire family was lost to him and he didn't know how to come up from that.

His mother, whom he'd always been close with was dead, taken away far earlier than held ever expected, His father was on the run, surprisingly doing a pretty good job if NCIS hadn't tracked him down yet, And David, who'd always been a little bit wild but never a major criminal, had gone and killed their mother and was hunting their father, Why? What motivated him to do this? What had their parents ever done to him?

James turned over and hurried his face in his pillow. What seemed to bother him the most though, was Antonio. He'd thought his little brother was dead, not made himself a whole new life. Antonio's new life seemed good, he was a cop most likely, no longer a drug addict, but separate from the rest of his family. James could not understand why Antonio would chose to recreate his life and pretend he had no siblings, pretend they didn't exist. How the hell could he just do that?

He was crying now, curled up and hugging his pillow to him as the only comfort he could get. He fell asleep like that, and his dreams were filled with memories of his brothers.

**. . . . . . .**

David carefully untangled himself from Julie's grip and the bed sheets and got up out of bed. The motel they were in was cheap, but it wasn't that bad. It did have a relatively good view of the small city they were in and as he leaned against the window sill he looked out and thought of home.

Jersey wasn't home; he never considered calling a place home like others viewed one. He couldn't settle in a place for too long, could it stay at a job for more than a year even though his mother had always thought he was still in an office management job. He could not keep anything, a girlfriend, an addiction -whether it be drugs or alcohol l- a car or a life.

He wasn't sure why he was this way. Maybe there was no expiration, or maybe it was because he started seeing things differently after Antonio ran away. It wasn't life altering, just different. Little things, like the way his father smiled, the way he praised James and the more relaxed he seemed to be.

Even though he'd been sixteen at the time, he still hadn't understood completely why his father was far happier. Not that he'd had time to ponder it. Scoring chicks and getting high had taken up most of his time.

The life altering change had occurred during the past Christmas when he'd been searching through his parent's attic for a particularly elusive ornament that his mom had sworn was there and found a box filled with Antonio's things. One of the items had been a journal Antonio had had for a year in which he talked about his plans to leave and why.

He had it now, the journal. It was a reminder of why he was doing this. He hated his father, probably as much as Antonio and he was going to give the man what he deserved. Antonio would never act against their father in revenge, that was never his way, but David was not above that and would get revenge for him.

Julie was just someone to get lost in after, because while he was determined to kill his father, a part of him was disgusted. He had chosen to take a path worse than the one he was already on and he just hoped that killing didn't become an addiction.

He would be on his own soon; no one would willingly embrace a killer except other killers. Julie he would keep in the dark as long as possible, but he could only get away with constantly hiding for so long before he got suspicious. She was attention seeking and money grabbing - just not enough that it would be obvious - and he didn't think he could keep her satisfied. James hadn't been able to, except James wasn't known for staying in a monogamist relationship so he wasn't a very good example.

"Our family is so fucked up," he mumbled, turning away from the window and going to stand by the bed.

It was ironic, how their father had wanted the perfect family only to get the exact opposite. They were all screwed up in some way and nothing their father had tried prevented that. It made their father just as screwed up as they were.

He climbed back into bed and wrapped himself around Julie, feeling her warmth seep into his body. He fell asleep content in the knowledge that for now he wasn't alone.

**. . . . . . . **

I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing for this story and to remind you all to **continue reviewing!** Please, they really make me happy and I want to know what you think about this chapter especially because of how I focused on each of the Wilson brothers and the fellings at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8: Director

Chapter Eight: Director

**Sunday April 17; The Naval Yard; D.C.; 7:30am.**

''You wanted to see me," Gibbs said walking into the Director's office without pausing to give Cynthia the time to warn her. Jennifer Sheppard however, was becoming quite use to this and just smiled at Jethro with one of her 'I know you so you're going to have to try harder than that' looks.

Jenny sat back in her chair and studied Gibbs for a moment to which he returned with narrowed eyes. He didn't like that look directed at him, it was the kind she gave suspects. It was also the kind of look that had the ability to detect that his nerves were still slightly frazzled.

That morning, when he'd arrived home tired and ready to curl up and sleep he'd checked in on Tony in the guest room only to find him gone. He'd freaked out, silently of course, checking every room in the house, questioning their intel on David Wilson's whereabouts and realizing that it might not be connected to the Wilsons at all but some other case.

After ten minutes of no luck he was just about to call Tony's disappearance in when he realized that Tony still had to be in the house. The doors were locked and windows closed, no kidnapper would go through that much trouble to make sure it looked like everything was still the same. It also dawned on him that he hadn't yet checked the basement and he'd been amazed to find Tony sleeping in the boat like it was actually comfortable.

He slept with Tony, sort of. He left Tony in the boat because he feared waking him if he moved him and slept on the inflatable mattress. There was a reason Tony chose the most uncomfortable place to sleep and he'd had a feeling it had to do with their case.

"I have some concerns regarding your team's ability to work this case effectively,"Jenny said breaking Gibbs' trip down memory lane.

"I don't" Gibbs told her, as if that was all the assurance she needed.

"Your victim is Agent DiNozzo's mother, your suspect's his brother and if you don't find him in time your second victim will be Agent DiNozzo's Father. You're covering DiNozzo's secret for him and the rest of your team are bound to notice and become suspicious. Your murder weapon was registered under DiNozzo's biological name which I know has made them suspicious because I also know you aren't letting them dig any deeper into it. Do I need to go on?''

''How do you know about Tony? ''Gibbs asked, ignoring her concerns because they were not important to him. He had faith, in his team, even if it seemed the director did not.

"I'm not the Director of NCIS for nothing Jethro. When Agent DiNozzo joined NCIS he'd requested, for undercover purposes, to be allowed to register his backup weapon under the name he was born with. Although we don't currently allow such a thing, given DiNozzo's undercover abilities his request was granted."

Gibbs nodded and started to leave.

"I want you to keep your team focused on this case Jethro, not the personal issues surrounding it,"

Gibbs glared at her, ''I know.''

He had his hand on the doorknob when Jenny spoke again, "Agent DiNozzo has been part of your team for almost four years now, isn't that correct? How is it that you didn't know his record as Anthony DiNozzo only started at fifteen when you do extensive background checks on all of your agents?" she looked as if she was asking an innocent question but Gibbs could see the way her lips twitched, anxious to smirk at him.

Gibbs' eyes flashed dangerously as he angrily man-handled the door and slammed it behind him. His background checks were not as extensive as Jenny thought. He didn't know everything about them, just more that the rest of his team. He read their records which gave him DOB, where they grew up, went to school, worked and how well they'd worked in those jobs. He knew a little bit about their families, but not much. When he looked at Tony's records he hadn't felt that anything was amiss so he'd had no reason to dig farther. His gut had actually failed him, and it pissed him off.

He stood on the balcony overlooking the bullpen, hands gripping the railing tightly. Tony was glaring at the computer, snarling like a rabid dog and it made Gibbs smile. At least Tony wasn't letting these events affect him too much. The fact that he was snarling at the computer meant that he was as devoted to this case like he was any other and not passing it over because of who was involved. McGee was going through the stuff they'd collected at Julie's, letters, bills, bank statements and even, Gibbs was glad he didn't have to read it, a diary. Kate and Ziva were calling known associates of both Tony's biological parents trying to learn any kind of gossip they might not be able to find otherwise. They kept looking at each other as if there was something else going on that only they knew about and his gut told him that they were up to something. He would have to keep an eye on them, make sure they didn't have time to research Antonio Wilson, since his gut also told him that's where their focus would be.

He hated cases like these, where they knew who the killer was and it all came down to just a matter of finding them. It was a game of luck to see if they had just enough of it to find that little piece of information that would be the key to finding him or her. He hated it, because it could take hours, days, months or even years to find that piece of information. It was all uncertain, and he really didn't like uncertainties.

_Though_, Gibbs mused as Tony sat up straighter, like he'd found something, _maybe this case would not be so bad in that regard._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

So, it's been quite a while since I've update. Sorry, I'll try better next time, but my muse doesn't work that well during the summer, don't know why.

And thank you to the Goddess Koi for making sure there were no mistakes left(hopefully) XD

**Review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dean of Medicine

**A/N: Ok lovely readers, I've just started University now so though I usually get good inspiration during school, updates will come up when I have the time to get them written. Hope you all like this. **

Chapter Nine: Dean of Medicine

**Sunday April 17; Princeton Plainsbrough Teaching Hospital; New Jersey; 10:00am. **

"I have patients!" Wilson yelled through the bathroom door at House. "I need to go to work."

He jumped when something hit the door and he guessed that House had either kicked it or swung his cane at it, ''You'll get there when I do Jimmy."

Wilson sighed and cursed himself for letting House take his keys. He wanted, no _needed,_ to go to work and take his mind off his family. His mother's funeral arrangements had already been made; all he had to do was phone the funeral home. Though, none of that could happen until NCIS released her body.

He went back into the main room and sank down on the couch. He really hoped House finished his fake pampering soon, since he'd been in there for almost an hour. Antonio's face kept popping up in his mind, sometimes childlike, other times how he was when they'd seen each other ten years ago, and even the odd time when he'd been high.

He had an overwhelming urge to see his little brother again, probably because everything was going to shit, but still, he wanted to see him. He wanted to see David too, but for entirely different reasons.

"Time to go to hell-I mean work," House said suddenly.

Wilson turned to glare at him, ''I thought only the clinic was hell?"

House shrugged and dangled the keys, "Same thing. Taxi only runs once so you better get moving,"

He headed for the door and Wilson quickly scrambled after him, grabbing his briefcase and coat. He felt his head spin a little but ignored it and followed House to his car.

"Can I at least drive my own vehicle?" Wilson asked.

House just looked at him like he was under aged and stupid. Wilson threw up his hands in defeat and got in the passenger's side. House got in, pushing the cane in first and nearly hitting Wilson in the head.

Wilson just ignored him and stayed silent as House pulled out of the parking space and drove to work. House glanced at him every so often, wondering what had him so out of sorts since he usually commented on his not so law abiding driving. He weaved in and out of the available lanes dangerously, usually accompanied by a loud honk, but still Wilson stared straight ahead absently.

House grumbled and sped up, purposefully missing the turn that would take them to the hospital. He drove around like a maniac for several minutes before making an illegal U-turn, causing several cars to lay on the horn, loudly. He pulled into an empty parking lot and turned the car off.

That seemed to snap Wilson out of his daze. He blinked several times before turning to House with a glare. "I thought we were going to work."

House shrugged, ''I thought about that but decided we should get drunk instead."

Wilson growled incoherently and turned away. Opening the door, he got out quickly and slammed it behind him. Startled, House scrambled to get out as well. He hadn't expected that. What he wanted was for Wilson to tell him what was bothering him, because even though he had an idea, he wasn't completely sure and he wanted to help.

"Hey Wilson!'' He yelled.

The Oncologist was at the far end of the lot, looking up and down the street to get his bearings. He had his hands on his hips, there was a cool wind ruffling his hair and coat and House could tell that he was prepared to walk at a very fast pace once he figured out the direction he needed to go.

House walked to him as fast as he possibly could, knowing and not caring that he'd be in a world of hurt later on. He had to fix the problem his overbearing sarcastic asshole side had caused because Wilson wouldn't talk to anyone else about his feelings or worries. He was the only person Wilson really talked to and he didn't want there to be any kind of rift between them.

"Wilson," House tried again, closer to him this time, but Wilson ignored him. He stared walking away and House, desperate, called out, ''James?"

Wilson stopped and turned to face him, ''What do you want House? I'm tired of you screwing around with me. I just want to go to work."

"Why so badly?" House asked walking closer but Wilson kept his distance. "You have patients, you always do, but you want to go to work more than you've ever wanted to before,"

"Does it matter?" Wilson asked tiredly, but still angry,

"Yes. Tell me what's wrong." House pressed.

"My life is wrong!'' Wilson yelled, startling others on the street. "I want it to go back to the way it was last week where my only concerns were my patients and the next crazy idea you have to try on your patients. I just wish I could forget this week ever happened."

House nodded in understanding, He'd had weeks like those too, the most recent one being his affair with Stacy. "I'm sorry. I'll drive you to work now."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Wilson was going through his paperwork when his door opened yet again. Already several nurses had interrupted him to give their condolences, even all three of House's underlings.

"Go away," he said without looking up. "Please,'' he added as an afterthought.

He was seriously considering locking the door as he was beginning to get annoyed with everyone distracting him from his much needed distraction. Cameron had been the worst. He'd never thought there'd be a day when he agreed with House that she was too compassionate, but today he did. She'd hugged him, asked him how he was doing and tried to get him to spill his heart out to her. The only thing that saved her in time from getting snapped at was House walking in to bitch at her for abandoning their 'dying' patient.

Chase had spoken to him at the nurses' station, nervous and not completely sure what to say or how much to say. It was awkward, on Chase's part, and House once again saved him by yelling at the blond from the other end of the hall.

Oddly enough, he appreciated Foreman out of all of them. The African American had said the typical 'sorry for your loss' then treated him as if nothing had happened. He'd talked to him as he always had and he found it refreshing.

"I want you to go home."

Wilson looked up at Cuddy startled. ''I don't need to go home."

Cuddy closed the door and gave him a hard look, ''Do you not remember what happened when Chase was preoccupied with family loss? I don't want you to make a mistake I know you will regret because of your grief."

"You just don't want the hospital to suffer another lawsuit," he replied.

Cuddy frowned, "You sound like House and when you sound like House I _know_ everything is not as peachy as you want it to seem."

''I need to work.''

"No, you need to go home, grieve and give yourself time to come to grips with this." She stared him down, "This is not negotiable."

Wilson sighed, "Who's going to do my paperwork?''

"It can wait until you get back next week. I've already temporarily reassigned all of your patients so you don't need to worry about that.''

This time he growled, ''House was right: you are an evil bitch."

**A/N: That's it for now . Please read and review. I really want to know what you think, there are over two hundred of you and only FOUR reviewed. That really makes me sad, and you don't want me to be sad.**


	10. Chapter 10: Paranoid

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing.

Chapter Ten: Paranoid

**Monday April 182005; the Navy Yard; D.C.; 3:00pm  
**

Timothy McGee had the utmost respect for and confidence in Jethro Gibbs. The man was the best at what he did. It was also why he was scared shitless of him. He was scary when angry, so McGee never thought that one day he'd be going against his boss's orders.

He stiffened as he sensed eyes drilling holes into him, slowly turned his head then snapped it back to looking at the computer screen. Ziva was giving him that look again, the one that said 'Everything here is a weapon with which I can use to kill you if you don't cooperate' and it freaked him out as much as Gibbs did.

At the moment he didn't know which of them was worse. They could both kill him painfully and easily. He would probably have to go with Ziva though, because he didn't have to imagine what she would do to him, he already knew.

He was juggling two jobs at once, one for Gibbs the other for Ziva and Kate. He shuddered. He was in deep shit when Gibbs found out.

_Saturday  
_

_They were done for the day. McGee had done every technological thing he could when it came to getting the specs on the safe deposit box Jonathan Wilson owned. Tony and Kate were now headed out to the bank in Indianapolis to see what was in the box or if Jonathan had already been there.  
_

_His plan was to go home, write his book and relax, but then Ziva approached him at his car, backed him up into it and he knew the rest of the entire week would be anything but relaxing.  
_

_''McGee." Ziva dragged his name out, a smirk on her face.  
_

_McGee gulped. "Ziva'"  
_

_Ziva walked a little closer, as if he was her prey. ''We've been wondering if you've noticed the odd way both Tony and Gibbs have been acting?  
_

_"Uh….we?" __Mc__Gee asked, looking for a way to escape.  
_

_"Kate and I."  
_

_"Oh," McGee paused. "Well... um... yeah, I guess they're uh... acting weird."  
_

_Ziva smiled, "Good. We believe it relates to Antonio Wilson and are investigating him more thoroughly. However, we need your help."  
_

_McGee's eyes widened. He couldn't believe they were going against one of Gibbs' orders and asking him to do so as well. It was absurd, madness even suicidal. They would be fired for sure once Gibbs found out, and McGee knew Gibbs would find out. He always did.  
_

_''I can't help you__**,**__'" McGee stuttered quickly. ''I won't help you."  
_

_"Yes you will, because if you don't you will personally experience what my Mossad training has taught me."  
_

_He looked right into her eyes, saw the truth in them and shuddered. "Ok, ok. What do you want me to do?"  
_

_"We believe Antonio may have changed his name, however we can't find any trace of it. We were hoping you could."  
_

_"Did you ever stop to wonder that maybe he's dead?"  
_

_Ziva blinked, ''Is he?"  
_

_McGee shook his head, ''No, he's alive. Gibbs hasn't said so directly but, I think he knows who Antonio is."  
_

McGee cursed himself for his weakness as he looked around to see if Gibbs was anywhere near. He was just coming out of the elevator so McGee saved the page he was on and exited it. Gibbs came into the bullpen, coffee in hand and sat at his desk giving neither Ziva nor McGee a glance.

McGee did his work, but every so often he would look at Gibbs then sometimes Ziva. He found it very hard to believe that Gibbs didn't know of the deception going on behind his back and he was just waiting for Gibbs to tell them he knew then fire them.

"There something you want to say McGee?" Gibbs asked.

McGee started and blushed when he realized that he'd been staring. ''Uh, no. No boss, nothing at all. Sorry."

"Then do your work." Gibbs said annoyed.

McGee ducked his head, ashamed and fervently wished for this case to be solved-soon.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Monday; On the Road; Indianapolis; 3:00pm  
**

Kate glanced at the oddly quiet Tony as she drove them through Indianapolis. Yesterday and through most of the night he'd been annoying, but now, after she'd witnessed him having a nightmare, he refused to talk. It had been bad, it had to have been or else he would have made a joke about it and she was hurt that he couldn't confide in her.

She thought that after two years of being partners they could talk to each other about anything without worrying about it backfiring against them. Sure, they teased each other all the time but she hoped that wasn't the extent of their friendship. She never wanted it to be.

"Are you okay Tony?" she asked as she pulled into the bank parking lot.

"I'm fine Kate. Really." He answered smiling brightly, ''Let's go."

He instantly changed, became the Tony DiNozzo she was use to seeing and jumped out of the car. He walked to the bank casually but confidently, drawing many women's eyes. Kate rolled her own eyes and followed him.

They walked up to one of the clerks, a pretty Latino woman with long brown hair, chocolate eyes and a very pleasing figure. Tony immediately laid on the charm.

"Hello," he purposefully glanced down at her name tag just a little too long, "Carissa. You have a very beautiful name, you know that?''

Carissa giggled, "Thank you. How can I help you?"

Kate butted in, showing her badge, ''I'm Special Agent Todd and this is Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. We need to speak to your manager."

"Please," Tony added.

Carissa was startled, but she nodded, "Just a minute please."

She left and was back in just over a minute with an older handsome man. He introduced himself as Jared Vanderdeen and shook their hands.

"How can we help you Agents?" he asked.

"We're investigating a murder and believe one of your clients will be our suspect's next target." Kate answered. "His name is Jonathan Wilson."

Vanderdeen nodded and motioned for Carissa to leave. Then he took her terminal and looked Wilson up. "Yes, Mr. Wilson has had a safe deposit box here for over thirty years. According to our log, he was in two days ago."

Tony perked up at this, "Did he take anything out?"

"We have no way of knowing, it's part of our policy."

"Can we see the contents of his box then?''

Vanderdeen shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Listen." Kate said angrily, "Your client has a murderer chasing him. There is a reason he came here, one that could help us find him before the killer but we won't know what that reason is unless we see the contents of that box. Do you want his death on your conscience?"

The manager hesitated before nodding and led them farther into the bank where the boxes were stored. He stopped momentarily at his office to open the safe where the spare keys were stored.

He left them in a room with the box and key. "We're going to need the surveillance tapes from two days ago," Tony told him as he left.

''Of course."

Tony looked at Kate, a wild glint in his eyes, "What do you think's in here? Maybe his secret stash of drugs?"

Kate scoffed, "Just open it."

Tony inserted the key, turned it, lifted the lid and they both leaned in to look.

"Damn," Tory muttered at seeing Jonathan Wilson's credit cards and driver's license.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Review please. **


	11. Chapter 11: Friends

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those who are still reading.

**. . . . . **

Chapter Eleven: Friends

**Tuesday April 19 2005; Princeton Plainsbrough Teaching Hospital; 10:00 am**

''What are you doing here James?" Cuddy demanded as he walked in the hospital with House. "I told you to stay home."

"And do you have any idea of what he would do?" House countered. "Hurricane Wilson ripped through his place and destroyed it, you think I want it unleashed on my house next?"

Wilson flushed as Cuddy rolled her eyes. "That's your problem, not mine. Go home James.

"Oh no, no, no." House protested. "He's staying here and he's working. For me, he'll be working for me. He can be one of my minions.

Cuddy frowned, "Why are you being so insistent?"

"I really want my house to survive, and he needs to do something.

Cuddy looked between the two for a minute before sighing, "Fine but I swear if you make him do too much work you're getting two hundred Clinic hours.

She left before either of them could say anything else. House was pleased with himself and Wilson was preparing for a week as House's slave.

They were about to go to their offices, but something stopped them. House turned to Wilson, ''You forgot to turn your phone off?"

Wilson shrugged, grabbed his phone and answered it. "Wilson."

"Jim."

Wilson froze, ''Dad'"

House turned to him, surprised.

''How are you holding up Jim?"

"I..." Wilson paused, "Dad where are you? Come back home, NCIS already knows who killed mom."

"NCIS? Who are they?"

"They're Navy cops because Da-"Wilson cut himself off once he realized his mouth was running away from him, "The gun was Navy issue."

His father was silent. "Dad?" House gripped his shoulder and he unconsciously leaned into it.

''How did David get a Navy gun?"

Wilson swallowed as his father confirmed what he hadn't really wanted to believe, ''It was stolen from Antonio."

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Little brat always was the violent one."

"What?'' Wilson whispered softly, too softly for his father to pick up.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about James. I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but David's coming after me, as you have probably been made aware of. Don't worry though, I'm safe. Once NCIS has gotten Dave I'll return, I promise."

"Dad wai-" he hung up. Wilson looked at his cell for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes

"James?" House's soft voice penetrated his self contained bubble.

Wilson looked up at House then around at everyone who was at least giving them a decent amount of space but staring.

He looked back up at House, "I need to call Agent Gibbs."

House nodded and they went up to Wilson's office. Wilson sank into his chair already exhausted and put his head in his hands.

"I don't think my father will ever return," he told House tiredly.

House frowned. ''What do you mean?"

Wilson shrugged, "I don't think I saw my father the same way my brothers did. He was always the perfect dad to me, and I guess I thought he was the same with David and Antonio. Now though, I'm not so sure, I think he might have hated them or maybe just Antonio - though I haven't a clue why."

"Maybe when this is all over you can ask," House said hesitantly.

Wilson shorted, "I don't think he'll tell me, not the truth."

House sighed, "Then make that call to Agent Gibbs and let's get to work. We have patients to save."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.

Gibbs looked briefly in the rear view mirror and smiled at the sight of Abby hugging Tony. Tony, for the most part, was doing his best not to cry, but Abby was so gentle and loving with him that it was difficult for him not to. Tony needed her, and Gibbs was glad he'd brought her along.

They were going to PPTH where Abby would work her magic on James Wilson's phone. Then they were headed to David's apartment. McGee had finally located it, and it was about time too. He'd been getting overly bitchy about it and it wasn't doing his relationship with Tony any good.

He glanced in the mirror again, this time a little envious. Abby was so good with dealing with emotion's a person's emotional side, and he was inadequate. Most emotions he could just not deal with property but he wanted to, especially for Tony. Maybe he should ask Abby for advice. Gibbs blanched, _oh yeah, like that was ever going to happen._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.

"Do any of you have any idea what's wrong with our patient?" House demanded, glaring at them all from beside the white board.

Wilson banged his head against the table just as the door opened; He didn't bother to lift his head up to see who it was.

House chuckled," Agent Gibbs, good to see you again. I like this companion better than the last one, probably more fun in bed."

"House!" Cameron cried startled.

Wilson propped his head up on his arms to see what had caused the fuss, and he wasn't disappointed. Gibbs' companion was a beautiful goth girl with her black hair in pigtails, a spider web tattoo on her neck wearing a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it and black jeans with a chain on them. She had a black, silver spiked choker around her neck and a matching bracelet on each arm.

"I don't know. McGee doesn't mind sleeping in the coffin wish me, "the goth answered.

There was a stunned silence for the next minute. Wilson noticed that the goth was quite pleased with herself and Gibbs was just plain amused.

''Wow," House said smiling. "I underestimated that guy."

Wilson groaned, breaking the minions' silence. Cameron tried to apologize to the goth and Agent Gibbs but the girl just laughed and said she didn't mind. Chase spluttered and didn't really know what to say. Foreman just shook his head, annoyed and amused at the same time.

House turned to them. "Re-do the blood work and get an MRI of her brain."

"What's the point?'' Foreman asked. "The blood we tested this morning was normal and we have no idea what we're looking for on an MRI.

"You're looking for anything abnormal," House answered.

Chase groaned and stood. "I'll be in the ICU, page me-when you need some actual work done."

"Fine," House said loudly, "You're all going to do my Clinic hours." He smirked. "Have fun kids, mommy will check up on you later."

"Are you serious?" Cameron asked as she and Foreman stood.

"Do it," House said forcefully, giving them all a glare.

When they left he pointed his cane at the table, "Lets get this done as fast as possible."

The goth, whose name he later learned was Abby set up her laptop and took his phone with a thank you when he offered it.

"What did your father have to say?'' Gibbs asked.

Wilson shrugged, "Nothing important, just to say that he was safe."

Gibbs nodded and silently stared at him as Abby did her work. Wilson fidgeted under his gaze, unnerved at its intensity and the thinly veiled dislike. He wondered what he had done to deserve that took as Gibbs didn't seem like the type to just not like someone without a reason.

House, seeing the look Gibbs was giving James, started staring at Gibbs with the same look. His hidden (from everyone but himself) affection for James was itching to get in the Agent's face and make him talk, insult his pride, his manliness and most definitely his Military mindset. He refrained though because as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to give James any more grief.

"How's it coming Abbs?" Gibbs asked after ten tense minutes.

"Just give me a few more minutes Gibbs," Abby answered with a quick glance to him.

Gibbs nodded and returned to staring at Wilson. Wilson, too exhausted to really do anything about it, looked towards House to try and avoid him. He really wanted to get out of the room. Actually he wanted House to kick Gibbs out of the room, or maybe it would be nice if Cuddy kicked him out of the entire hospital. Yeah, that would be good.

He drifted off into the pretend scenarios where _someone, anyone_ kicked Gibbs out in all the imaginative ways he could come up with, some not even realistically possible. It's his happy world away from the real one and he is incredibly grumpy when House snaps him back to reality.

"What?'' he snarled.

House just smirked and motioned to Abby who was holding his phone out to him. Wilson flushed and took it with a tiny thanks. Abby smiled kindly and began to pack her stuff up.

No one said anything as they left but Abby did wave. However as soon as Gibbs was out the door he looked up and down the halls. Wilson became curious. Gibbs seemed to find what or who he was looking for and yelled, "DiNozzo!"

Wilson felt everything in him freeze as he saw a young man race up to Gibbs and Abby with a big smile on his face. He lunged from his seat and went to the door as they headed for the elevator and just watched them walk away, his eyes trained on DiNozzo. Long after they were gone he stood there, staring at empty space, hoping vainly to see the younger agent again.

"James?'' he heard House ask as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

''That was my brother."

He turned to look at House, a forlorn look on his face.

"Why did he lie about knowing Antonio?"

House shrugged. His eyes widened when Wilson flung himself at him and buried his face into his chest. He was at a loss of what to do. He knew what he wanted to do: make him stop crying (because he was crying now) and kiss him; and he knew what he didn't want to do: completely fuck up their friendship. House sighed in frustration, bowed his head and kissed the top of James' because it was there, and because he could.

What he wouldn't give for James to look up at him, for James to want him and for James to kiss him. What he wouldn't give for all his fantasies of them fucking in his bed to come true. Actually, he'd fantasized abuts about them fucking in many places and oh! were they good. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he wanted James to feel the same way, but he tried hard not to get his hopes up of that ever happening.

James looked up at him, red eyed, red faced and messed up hair, ''Can we go home now?"

Something about that hit House really hard in the gut. It wasn't so much what he said, as much as how it was said. It was a forever kind of "we" same as "home" and it was home for both of them because they were a "we". The completeness he felt overwhelmed him and on pure instinct he placed a soft kiss on James' mouth. "Yeah, we can go home."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**So? How did you like it? Good? Bad? Is there anything you want to see written? Tell me or you may not see it, I have the rest of the story generally planned out.**

**For those who continue to ask, Tony and James aren't going to have an actual face to face conversation until the end of the story which is still quite a few chapters off.**


	12. Chapter 12: Traitor

**Thanks for reading and to those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Chapter Twelve: Traitor

Antonio smiled as he carefully picked up the small snow globe that belonged to his mother. It wasn't Christmas themed, but instead an underwater theme with three sparkling dolphins in it. His mother loved dolphins. He shook the globe and watched the sparkles swirl around before settling in the bottom. He shook it again, harder and longer this time, the sparkles dancing more wildly than before.

He was so engrossed with what he was doing that he didn't hear his older brother James walk up behind him, he only became aware of him when James suddenly grabbed his shoulders. Antonio jumped and his grip on the globe faltered. He watched in horror as it slid out of his fingers and smashed on the hardwood floor.

"Antonio!" James scolded, ''You broke mom's favourite globe."

"I didn't!" Antonio insisted. ''You scared me! I didn't mean to!''

He turned to stare up at James with scared but angry eyes just as their older brother David, who was looking after them until their parents arrived home, entered the room. He took one look at Antonio's face and James' stance before sighing in annoyance.

''What did you do this time Antonio?"

Antonio tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears welling up in his eyes as James accusingly told David what he'd done.

David scowled at him, ''why did you even pick up the globe?"

Antonio flushed, "I like shaking the sparkles."

James hit him and he unconsciously stepped back. Pain shot through his foot and he jerked away from it, banging his elbow off the edge of his father's desk. He tried not to cry as he held his elbow in one hand and tried to get a look at his foot but he couldn't hold it back. He wasn't use to pain there.

"James, go get some paper towels and one of those special bandages in the bathroom, "David ordered.

James left without a word. Antonio sat down, as David guided him, and watched as David took his bloodied sock off. James came back and David ordered him away again, this time to get some tweezers.

"Where the hell do I find those?'' James yelled.

"Uh," David's eyes widened for a moment, "The medicine cabinet."

David took a lot of paper towels and pressed them against Antonio's foot as James ran off again. Antonio whimpered in pain but otherwise stayed silent and just watched David's hands work.

When James came back, David took the tweezers and lifted Antonio's foot, resting it on his knee. For over ten minutes he carefully picked out the small pieces of glass, moping up the blood when he couldn't see. Then he wrapped it up and made James help him clean the mess.

"Why? It's not my blood!"James protested.

David stood up angrily, towering over James' short stature, "Do it, you little brat."

James flushed and silently helped, but he often sent glares to both David and Antonio. Antonio tried to help, but David made him stay seated. He wanted to help but he was glad he didn't have to because his foot was throbbing. When his brothers finished, James left but David stayed and helped him stand.

David wrapped an arm around his waist and made Antonio drape an arm over his shoulder and slowly walked with him. They were just passing the office doorway when they heard the front door open and James happily greet their father. Antonio cringed, knowing that James was no doubt telling their father in warped detail what had happened. He never expected James to cover for him and lie about how the globe had been broken, but he had hoped that he would wait until asked. Apparently not.

He shrank into David's side as their father strolled into the hallway and gave him a barely concealed look of hate. He knew he was screwed now.

Then their father turned to David with a smile, "It was good work you did in taking control of the situation David. My wallet is on the butler, take enough out and take James down to the store to get some ice cream."

"But Antonio," he paused when their father's eyes narrowed. "Yes father."

He released Antonio, who was left standing alone and feeling abandoned and took James to the store. Antonio wondered why he was always the one who got in trouble. James, the perfect little suck up that he was, never got punished, even when he made their father mad. And if he could get away with it, he blamed his mistakes on Antonio, and their father believed him. Antonio hated James with every fiber in his being, but on the odd days that James showed him some actual kindness, he believed that maybe, just maybe, he loved him.

David was different, a difference that Antonio didn't understand. He was nicer than James, always had been and always tried to include him where James didn't. But sometimes now he would ignore him, or get irrationally mad and tell him to fuck off. He didn't understand it, and it hurt.

The hard slap to his face he received once David and James had left was no surprise, but it still made him flinch. It would be the only slap to the face he would receive though, and the only pain his father would inflict with his bare hands.

"Come on you little shit," his father snarled, grabbing his arm firmly, but not so hard that it would bruise, and dragged him to his room. Antonio whimpered as he was forced to put pressure on his foot and tried to limp as fast as possible.

When they reached his room he was thrown in and he landed near his bed on all fours. He was shaking. His father's anger was building and he would soon lash out with everything he had.

''Take off your shirt whelp," his father ordered.

Antonio followed the orders, sitting on his knees facing away from his father. It always happened this way, unless his father was too angry to wait. He heard metal clink and leather slide against jeans. He was going to use his belt and Antonio hoped to god - if there was a god - that it wouldn't be the metal end. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself.

"Worthless whelp, "his father snarled as the belt, the metal end, whipped across his back. Again and again the clasp descended upon him, accompanied by an endless stream of verbal insults that held heard thousands of times before.

_Why?_ he wondered. _Why_ _did his father hate him so much? What had he done? _He couldn't understand why his punishments were so different from David's and James'. Was he really as worthless as his father said he was? He must be because if he wasn't, why did his father always hurt him?

By now Antonio was curled into a ball, silently crying. Not for the first time he wondered what it would be like to leave all of this behind. A new home would be preferable, with parents who loved him, an older brother who still wanted to play with him and maybe even a sister. Would they want a worthless piece of shit like him though? Probably not.

The whipping stopped and his father left the room, slamming the door. Antonio knew he had to clean himself up before anyone got home so he slowly uncurled himself, mindful of the pain and made his way to the bathroom.

Maybe David had saved him some of his ice cream.

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Did you like? Did you hate it? Review please, I'd love to know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13: Confidant

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, you're all very wonderful. Enjoy this chapter. I'm at home on a reading break from Uni so hopefully I'll have chapter 14 up by the end of the week.**

**Thanks to the wonderful Goddess Koi for the beta.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

Chapter Thirteen: Confidant

**Wednesday April 20, 2005; Gibbs' House; D.C.; 2:00 am **

"Please don't fucking tell me that is coffee you are drinking at two o'clock in the fucking morning!" Tony practically yelled as Gibbs entered the bedroom, mug in hand.

Gibbs chuckled and held the cup up in front of Tony's face for him to sniff. Tony's eyes narrowed at him before leaning forward a bit and taking a whiff.

"Cider. You drink cider?" he asked surprised.

Gibbs nodded and set the mug on the bedside table. He changed into something far more comfortable than his suit and sat on the bed beside Tony, who was already under the covers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Though he knew Gibbs couldn't see it, Tony rolled his eyes, "Talk about what, my past? Why, what's the point? It's my past, I don't want to remember it or talk about it Boss."

"I'm not wearing my badge on this DiNozzo, "Gibbs said sharply.

Tony turned over and looked up at him with guarded eyes, ''I hate my father, no surprise there. Mom though, I could never hate however now that I think on it I wonder if she knew what he was doing to me."

"What was he doing to you? ''Gibbs asked uncharacteristically softly.

"Abuse, physical and emotional." he answered bitterly. "Bastard did so for as long as I could remember and when I was eleven I'd had enough. He and mom were away at a dinner party the night I left, David was suppose to be looking after James and I but I think he was screwing the girl a few houses down from ours and James always ignored me by that time so it was easy to leave. It wasn't easy living on the streets though, but every time I remembered what it was like back home my conviction to stay away increased."

"James mentioned he saw you twice after running away."

"Twice eh?'' Tony chuckled, ''Well I only remember once and that was when I needed money for college because the people who took me in and became my family couldn't pay for all of my first year. He saw me again?"

"Before that, when you were still on the streets."

"Ah," Tony said nodding. ''Interesting times those were. I'm surprised I only ever was a druggie, and not nearly as long as I could have been. I started shooting up when I was thirteen, used the money I made as a petty thief to buy my next fix and stayed mostly in the rundown house I was living in. I had always been good at saving my money so I had a good sum saved up that it lasted me quite a while. I resorted to other minor crimes when that money ran out, but thankfully I never became desperate enough to start selling myself."

Tony stopped as he remembered his friend and bed-mate Rayne. Rayne, who had been two years older than him, had taught him the ropes of living on the street and then the mechanics of sex. He'd become one of the desperate ones, was pretty and had the right amount of girly features to attract enough people who could pay him.

Tony wondered what had happened to Rayne, because after he was taken in by the DiNozzos they'd lost all contact. He hoped Rayne had been found by someone like he had, but he knew the slim chances of that happening and the slim chances that he'd survived this long.

"Tony?''

Tony looked up at Gibbs startled, "What?''

Gibbs frowned, "Are you alright?''

Tony shrugged, "For now. Sorry about trailing off I was just... thinking. Can we talk later?"

"If you'd like to," Gibbs said. He turned the light off so that there was a glow coming from the hallway and wrapped an arm around Tony as he too got under the covers.

Tony snuggled into Gibbs warmth and the comfort he felt being wrapped in his embrace. ''Actually, I don't think I could talk about this later, I should finish now."

"If you'd like to," Gibbs repeated, remaining in his position.

"I got off the streets when I was fifteen after I'd stolen from the DiNozzos and gotten caught by the police. They were good people, kind hearted and against the police's advice took me in and got me to detox. Christopher is a successful businessman so he had quite a lot of money and once I detoxed he used that money to get be back up to speed, education wise, with others my age. When I had to go to James for money, the business wasn't doing so well and we just didn't have the extra money. But dad was able to work everything out by my second year so I didn't have to ask again."

Tony fell silent. He didn't really have anything else to say. He _could_ say more if Gibbs asked a specific question about it though. He snuggled into Gibbs' warmth and waited.

"Why did you become a cop, you went to college on an athletic scholarship," Gibbs asked after several minutes.

"Most cities I worked I was in Narcotics, mainly because I know what it's like to be a junkie and the shit it does to you. I wanted to get it off the streets, but it's hard to do that when the people you work with don't trust you or think you're better for a different job. I was actually looking at getting into the DEA when you showed up, and I'm glad you did. I haven't had the kinds of friends I have here in a very long time."

Gibbs hmmed, as if he was thinking something over. ''Why didn't you contact your brothers again, other than to get money from James?"

Tony snorted, ''I hate James, not like I hate our father but I hate him all the same. He was perfection in Dad's eyes and he sure as hell didn't make it any easier for me when it came to my 'punishments'. He always got me in trouble for the shit he did, always.

''David was actually good to me but there was such an age gap between us that by the time I ran away I thought he'd be glad I was gone. Maybe he was, I don't know and I don't think I can find it in me to care because it was eighteen years ago.

Gibbs kissed him, and it took Tony by surprise because it was gentle and comforting and reassuring. It wasn't what he usually associated Gibbs with and it was nice to know that he was still there for him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Review please! I want to know what you think. I hope I'm staying enough in character yet sill getting across their feelings.**


	14. Chapter 14: Stonghold

Chapter 14: Stronghold

**Tuesday April 19, 2005; House's House; New Jersey; 10:00 pm**

Wilson had been too surprised to say anything about _it_. He wasn't even sure if he should say anything. How does one go about talking about something like that with their friend, their very male best friend?

He wasn't against people who were like that or did that he just, didn't think he was like that. Though, maybe he had to rethink that because _it_ had, although short, been amazing. And he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be amazing or not.

If he ran away from that feeling, denied it and forgot about it, he wondered what that would do to House? It would make his own life easier, but House might try and push him away again. Their friendship would become awkward and they would avoid each other until they ended up barely speaking. He didn't want that.

If he accepted that _it_ was amazing and tried to pursue it then it would catapult his friendship with House into something he never expected to experience with another man.

Did that make him gay? Nope, it better not because last time he checked woman got him just as aroused as House did. Wait, was that right? Wilson looked over at House who was sitting beside him on the couch watching tv. Though not drop dead gorgeous he was still very attractive with his intense eyes, strong stubbled jaw and wicked but kissable lips. His heart began to race and his mind took him into arousing thoughts.

He shook his head and looked away. That wasn't suppose to happen, he was heterosexual!_ And maybe more than a little Housesexual. _No, yes, yes, yes oh, god he wanted to jump Houses's bones. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned in dispar. Why, oh why of all times did this have to happen now? He wasn't prepared to deal with this.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

House shot a quick glance at James as he stared absently at the wall. He wondered what was going though Jimmy's head, if he'd come to a conclusion about what he was going to do in regards to the kiss. He had no reason not to believe that was what James was thinking about. If he were in that position he would, after nearly crushing the hopes of whomever had kissed him first because boy, he wouldn't want the other to falsely think there could be a thing between them. And it would be fun too, seeing that little twinkle of hope in their eyes die and their face fall in defeat.

That could be him though, if Jimmy decided to reject him and if that was the case then the world around him would be screwed. He wouldn't fault Jimmy for not wanting him however, he understood that people - even Jimmy - saw a lot of things wrong with who he was. But he was human too and though he was often at loathed to accept it, he had human needs and not just sexual(he gave into that all the time) but companionship needs.

He felt Jimmy's eyes on him and forced himself not to react to it. He didn't want to make a move that may influence Jimmy's decision negatively. James had to figure this out on his own.

"I hate you." His head snapped up as he turned to stare at James. "Sometimes," James added softly.

"Well sometimes I hate you too," House replied before he could stop himself.

He inwardly winced at the glare James sent him.

"Why can't you ever be serious about something, especially this?" James asked, half way between anger and tears.

House didn't know how to answer that, or what would be satisfactory for James. He bowed his head and gave a small shrug.

James sighed, "Why'd you have to do this now? Why the _fuck_ did you have to throw me for another loop?"

House looked up at him, pained that he was doing this to him, "I didn't mean to."

James leaped up and pointed an accusing finger at him, "the hell you didn't. I'm not stupid House, you don't just kiss someone like that for no reason. Couldn't you have waited? Or was this your plan?" he added flatly, "wait until I'm emotionally distressed before coming on to me and offering something I can't possibly refuse?"

House frowned, "I wasn't offering anything."

He wasn't. He was not going to become one of James' casual fucks, thrown aside when he got bored, or found someone new. He wasn't offering himself for James to take advantage of.

"What do you mean you weren't? How is kissing me not an offer?" James shook his head, "No, shut up, that's not...Dammit that's not what I want to say."

"Then don't say anything," House snapped.

James stared at him for a moment before throwing his hands up, "Then want the hell do you want me to do? I -" he fumbled for words, "I need something dammit, please."

He retreated in on himself and just stood there, completely vulnerable in House's eyes.

House growled. "Come here," he hit the cushion beside him and sat up straight as James too the indicates seat.

"Now," House said, feeling weird doing this. "What do you want?"

James blinked at him in incomprehension. When he seemed to figure it out, instead of answering he leaned forward and pressed his lips to House's.

House closed his eyes, returned the kiss for a moment then pulled back. "I'm not going to be your casual whore. If we do this, we go all in."

James tilted his head, "You'd actually do that?"

House nodded, "Yup. Would you?"

James smiled and answered by kissing House again, this time deeper and harder. When he pulled away he snuggled into House.

" 'm tired," he muttered.

House stared at him and cursed his bad luck. Of all the times James had to be tired, it was now. Typical.

"Bedroom," he said.

"What?"

House raised his eyebrow and gave James a patronizing look, "You really think I'm going to let you sleep out here?"

James blushed and they slowly mad their way to the bedroom. James crawled into bed like a drugged cat and House got in like he normally did; carefully so he didn't aggravate his leg.

He snaked an arm around James and received an appreciative moan.

"You know, now that we're in bed we could..."he rubbed up against James suggestively.

"No."

House grumbled but didn't push anything. Truth be told he wasn't up for it either, he just wanted to be playful.

"House?" James muttered, almost asleep.

"What?"

"Thank-you. I don't think I can get though this without you."

House nuzzled the back of James' neck and kissed it lightly, "You're welcome."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me if you did or not. We're coming into the last leg of this case and story and for the most part be focusing on the NCIS team. It's looking like there will be 20 chapters all together, 25 max depending on what I write. I know you're all waiting for the reunion between James and Tony, but is there anything else you're interested in seeing?**


	15. Chapter 15: Mistress

Chapter 15: Mistress

**Wednesday April 20th2005; Motel; unknown; 9:00am**

"What are we really doing David?" Julie asked as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She leaned against the wall and looked at David with almost sad eyes.

David frowned, a little miffed at her using his given name since they'd agreed she would be calling him by his alias. ''What are you talking about?''

"I'm not a fool David. Us staying together will only happen once you've finished this mission you're on." she sighed, "Who are you chasing."

David sat up and stared at Julie for several Moments. "James and I have a younger brother. We're going after the bastard that abused him as a kid."

Julie nodded stiffly and dressed in a pair of blue slacks and a black v-neck top. Then she went back into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. When she came back out, he was gone.

She pursed her lips angrily. He had an entire secret agenda, one she knew nothing about nor how far he'd go to complete it.

**. . . . . . **

David pulled into the driveway of a beautiful log house and whistled in awe. His parents had money but, nothing like this. He took a good look at everything as he walked to the door and rang the bell. He knew Christopher DiNozzo would be home, the man often ran his business out of here because it was more convenient.

The man that answered the door was probably only a few years older than him with thinning light brown hair and frosty blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes at David. "Yes?"

David almost smiled at how creepy he made that sound but kept a straight face, ''I'd like to speak to Mr. DiNozzo, please."

The man looked him up and down and sneered at his state of dress, ''He doesn't have the time."

David caught the door before it could be slammed in his face, ''Tell him David Wilson is here. He will see me."

There was a tense silence for a moment before the man led him in. He was instructed to wait in the foyer, something he was relieved for, since he could have been made to wait outside. He was inspecting a strange piece of art when Christopher arrived.

''You're the oldest one are you not?"

David straightened, spun around and looked up at the top of the stairs. He nodded in answer to the question and waited.

Christopher's ice blue eyes narrowed, "You were the better one. You have ten minutes."

"Is he happy?" David asked, because that was all that really mattered.

Christopher hesitated, ''Yes….He still has some issues because of your father but he is happy."

David nodded. "Good, I'm glad. How did you meet him?"

He was the youngest of a group of boys who broke into our Jersey home. He was also the only one to get caught. I wont tell you why my wife and I detoxed him and took him in, but we did and we've never regretted it."

''Thank you. He'd probably be dead if it weren't for you." Christopher nodded and David took his leave. He didn't need anything else from Tony's adopted father.

**Wednesday April 20, 2005; Naval Yard; D.C.; 2:00pm**

Kate and Ziva were at their wits end, all they could do was wait. They'd gone through all their evidence, been through all the records and still had nothing for Gibbs that would help them find Jonathan or David Wilson. And McGee was their only hope in finding anything out about Antionio, yet he hadn't come up with anything.

So while Gibbs was updating the Director, who was strangely curious about the case, they headed towards the gym. With the need to loose the frustration building within them they figure a good spar would do the trick.

They changed quickly with little talk then chose the mats they were going to spar on. Surprisingly, no one else was around. They circled around each other, before Ziva took the first shot.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kate asked. She ducked, took a hit then retaliated.

Ziva was silent, methodical, and accurate. "They're both dead."

"I'm sorry," Kate told her sincerely.

They spared for several more minutes in silence, each getting hits on the other but neither getting the upper hand. Kate wondered if Ziva was going easy on her, but couldn't figure out why. Ziva was going easy on Kate, but it was only because she wanted to assess Kate's skill without giving away her own.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" Ziva asked suddenly.

"A younger sister and three older brothers." Kate answered, dancing back to avoid a kick. "Matthew is five years older than me, is married and has three kids. Jacob is three years older than me and has a son. His wife left him. Luke is a year younger than Jacob and he just recently got engaged. Ruthanne is two years younger than me and she just got married."

Ziva kicked Kate's feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground. "Your name isn't biblical like theirs."

"Does it matter?" Kate asked struggling. Her tone was defensive and her eyes had flashed.

"It's just interesting," Ziva answered with a slight shrug, not releasing her hold.

"Well it's not."

Ziva nodded and waited for Kate to relax. Then they got up and started again. Kate was more aggressive this time, putting more power behind her moves, and anger. Ziva guessed the name thing had some sort of significance, but for the life of her she could not figure out why.

She was completely taken by surprise, and a little turned on, when Kate overpowered her and tackled her to the ground. They struggled for a bit, but Kate had found great strength in her anger and Ziva knew that she couldn't win. If it had been a real fight, she would not have hesitated to use her knife.

They spared a third time in which neither of them won. Though Kate was coming down from her anger induced high she still had the strength and determination to win. Ziva chose not to use any of her dirty tricks in case she overdid one of them and hurt Kate, or worse.

When they were finished an hour and a half had passed. They cooled off, took quick showers and changed.

"I'm sorry," Kate said suddenly as she pulled up her pants and did them up.

Ziva's eyes covertly watched the movement of Kate's hands. They slide up her topless body to look with Kate's. "For what?"

"My family are devout Catholics, church every Sunday and then some, depending on the holiday. I didn't question why my name wasn't biblical until I was 15, when I actually realized my siblings' names were biblical. My mom had an affair, and to kind of throw it in my face as if it were my fault, I got a secular name, I hate it."

Ziva nodded. She wondered if that was how Ari had felt about his name, being both Arab and Israeli. She felt sorry for them both, more so, because she didn't know how to respond to it.

"I'm sorry."

Kate shrugged it off and resumed dressing. "It normally doesn't bother me now, I guess you just caught me off guard.

Ziva nodded, "Do you go against your faith because of it?"

Kate paused, leaving the flat expanse of her stomach exposed. "I think it's one aspect of why I'm not really a believer anymore. Also, I've never really experienced God, not in the way some have, so how can I believe in something I don't personally know is there?"

The shirt dropped the rest of the way, covering Ziva's view, "Faith?"

Kate snorted, "Only in people who deserve it, same as my trust."

"Do you trust me?" Ziva wondered, stepping closer, so that there was barely any room between them.

Kate didn't miss a beat, "I do now, I'll be honest with you, I didn't when we first met."

Ziva nodded, leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft but searching kiss. Kate was surprised to find herself responding and actually liking it. It was like nothing held ever experienced before, and she wanted more.

Ziva pulled back, "I can see that this won't go against your beliefs." Then she leaned back in and resumed the kiss.

**Wednesday April 20, 2005; Unknown; northern California; 5:00pm **

"Hello Samuel," Jonathan greeted his old friend from college.

Samuel was five years older than Jonathan with greying black hair, faded green eyes and a natural haunted book to his face.

"Jonathan. What in the Devil's name are you doing here?"

"Can't I be here for a visit?"

Samuel shook his head, ''Nothing is ever so simple with you. Come on."

He let Jonathan into the fair sized apartment and to the living room, grabbing them both a beer on the way.

''You still practicing all that religious shit? "Samuel asked gruffly.

Jonathan laughed, "That was only to placate my wife. She was highly religious. I won't ever have to do so again though."

"She leave you?"

Jonathan shook his head, ''She's dead."

"Shit!'' Samuel set his beer on a table. "What the hell happened?"

''My son David shot her. He's coming after me."

Samuel snorted, "He won't get you here, he would not dare."

Jonathan nodded, "How have you been Sam."

Samuel smirked, "Better than you it appears. I've got all I need, not a mansion but it suits me well"

"Good. That's exactly what I need."

**. . . . . . . . **

**Read and Review. They make me happy. Next Chapter will come around the middle of December, after my exams.**


	16. Chapter 16: Liar

**A/N: There is a poll on my bio in regards to this story's possible sequel. Please go and vote. **

Chapter 16: Liar

**Thursday April 21 2005; Naval Yard; D.C.; 11:00 am**

The team was bored. Nothing had yet to come up even though they continued to look over the evidence they had. Gibbs, though he preferred not to, was working on the monthly reports he had to hand in to the Director. At the moment he had nothing better to do. McGee was taking this time to continue his search on Antonio Wilson, which was frustrating him to no end. Nobody with a criminal record just disappeared like that. Kate was looking over a cold case she'd been working on for a while, pissed that she couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong. Ziva was communicating with one of her informants in Mossad on a mission she'd worked several years previous.

Tony knew that if Gibbs was aware of what he was doing he'd get smacked. He was daydreaming, sort of. As much as he was able to he was running though all the memories of his biological father and trying to remember any of his father's friends, people he may have met when he was very young. There had to be somebody, his father hadn't lived under a rock. He got along well with other people, had many friends in Jersey, so what about the ones that weren't in Jersey?

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. His sleeping patterns were off, he couldn't stop thinking about this case and it kept him up at night. He was becoming almost as bad as Gibbs, and he didn't like it.

Everyone looked up from their work as his phone rang. Rolling his eyes at them he picked it up, "DiNozzo."

"Don't say my name, it's David."

Tony froze for a moment, then "hey! What's up?"

David chuckled, "I think I know where dad went."

Tony pouted so the others didn't know what he was talking about or who he was talking to, "Really?"

"Good acting. Do you remember dad's friend Samuel Atkinson?"

Tony frowned, the man did ring a bell. "College, right?"

"I wasn't sure you'd remember him, that was a long time ago and you were only five."

Tony snorted, "It may have been a long time ago, but I remember."

David was silent for a moment, "Did he know what dad was doing to you? Did he do the same?"

Tony almost didn't want to answer, but Gibbs had said that David was going after their father because of what he'd done to him. "Yeah, he did."

"Come up here. I'll give you the address."

Tony wrote it down on a small piece of paper and shoved it in his coat when he was done. "Thanks, see you once my case is finished."

David chuckled, "Nice covering little brother, see you when you can get away."

Tony hung up the phone and pretended as if nothing had happened. He did his own search on Samuel Atkinson casually. He couldn't let Gibbs know about what was going on. As much as his Fedral Agent side wanted him to, the angry, hurt boy wanted answers and revenge.

He searched out everything he could on Samuel Atkinson, where he was from, how he knew his father, his entire past. He wanted to know everything there was, because he couldn't fathom why he'd help his father beat him.

"DiNozzo."

Tony looked up at Gibbs and everyone else who was standing up in front of his desk.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Coming for lunch with us?" Kate asked.

Tony looked at Gibbs surprised, "You're actually going to lunch with them?" He gave Gibbs a big smile, "Cool. Unfortunately I have this to finish up. Rain check?"

Gibbs gave him a searching look, then nodded, "Ok."

They left and as soon as they were in the elevator Tony immediately started searching for a flight to California. Gibbs would be so pissed when he found out, but he could care less. He had to do this on his own.

He found a flight that was set to leave in an hour and a half, enough time for him to get there and on board. He booked, wiped his computer of the history (McGee wasn't the only one who knew how to use computers) then flew out of the Naval Yard.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Gibbs was surprised when they returned back to work and Tony wasn't there. He didn't think much of it when he realized that Tony must have finished and gone for his own lunch and sat down at his desk. He continued to fill out the paperwork, hoping that soon something new would come up and that he could close this case. He had to, for Tony's sake.

But when an hour and a half rolled by and Tony hadn't returned his gut started telling him that something was up. However he waited a while, thinking that maybe Tony was just late. It happened sometimes, though Tony was usually never late.

Another ten minutes later and he was just about to tell McGee to hack into Tony's computer when he heard said man gasp. He looked up and saw the young man staring at his computer wide eyed.

"What'd you find McGee?"

McGee looked up at him, "Uh, I uh......" He looked at Kate for a second, Ziva for another, then swallowed. "Tony's Antonio Wilson."

Gibbs clamped down on his anger before it could let loose and yell at the younger agent for diobeying an order. He had a feeling McGee hadn't wanted to go against him, he never usually did because he knew what was better for him.

"What the hell?" Kate exclaimed. "Why didn't he tell us?"

GIbbs didn't answer, just sent her a very nasty glare that made her flinch. He'd gone to lunch with them to make sure they didn't discuss Antonio, but he was already to late, they'd figured it out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ziva questioned him.

He sent her an even nastier glare than the one he'd sent Kate. "It wasn't my place to tell you," he growled. "McGee, find out what Tony was working on."

McGee nodded and quickly shuffled to do as told. He was freaked out, Gibbs could tell. He didn't know what Gibbs was going to do to him for disobeying a direct order and Gibbs wanted to keep it that way, least for now. He needed to figure out a sufficient enough punishment for him, he already knew what he was going to do to Kate and Ziva. It would cripple the team for a while, but it had to be done.

He stared McGee down as he worked on Tony's computer and gave the man a small smile when he found what he was looking for. "Tony searched a man named Samuel Atkinson. The man has a criminal record mainly for violence. He went to the same College as Jonathan."

"Where's he live?" Gibbs demanded.

"Uh, small town in northern California. Why?"

"Book us a flight there. That's where Jonathan is."

"How do you figure?" Kate asked.

"That phone call Tony got. It was David."

"You can't be sure of that," Ziva said. "It could have been from some College friend."

"It wasn't," Gibbs told her. "Tony would have called him by name. It was David. McGee, book us a flight. Kate get the car." He tossed her the keys and she left without a word.

McGee got on is PDA and started making the arrangements. Gibbs grabbed his coat and gun then sent a quick message up to the Director to tell her where they were going. "Everything set McGee?"

"Yeah, but it's not a direct flight Boss."

Gibbs growled but said nothing, motioning for McGee to get moving. As Ziva passed him he grabbed her arm. "I don't know how you think this place is run, but when I give you an order I expect you to follow it."

Ziva nodded. She made to continue down to the car, but Gibbs gripped her arm tighter, "And if you _ever_ threaten a member of my team again, you'll be on the first flight back to Mossad."

**Thursday April 21 2005; House's House; New Jersey; 10:00 pm.**

"What do you mean you don't want to have sex?" James asked in disbelief. They'd been making out on the couch, half naked when House had suddenly told him they couldn't go any farther.

House looked away, "There's nothing else too it."

"I don't," James was laughing, "I don't believe it. Why not? The other night you wanted to!"

House grimaced, "No actually, I was just fooling around."

James didn't know what to do with himself. He'd never been with anyone who didn't want sex. He couldn't be with anyone who didn't want it because it was one of the things he needed in a relationship. "Why?"

"Hello!" House exclaimed angrily. "Vicodin addict here, I cant get it up."

He stood and walked away from James, humiliated at his inability to put out. He really, really wanted to take James, its just his body didn't always want to cooperate with him. He hated it, and hadn't wanted James to find out about it right away.

James came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I'm sorry." He kissed House's shoulder, "What'd you do when you were with Stacy?"

"Viagra, but there's something in it that I have a minor allergic reaction to. I don't like taking it."

James nodded, "What do you want me to do. If we can't have sex I don't know how the hell I'm going to make this relationship last." He rubbed up against House, "God I'm so horny right now."

House turned his his arms and gave him the most lust filled look he'd ever given James before. "Just because we can't have sex, doesn't mean there aren't other wicked things I can do to you."

**. . . . . . . **

**Please review. They drive my muse. And don't forget to vote!**


	17. Chapter 17: Brothers

Chapter 17: Brothers

**Friday April 22 2005; Samuel Atkinson's Apartment; California; 6:00am**

Samuel Atkinson's apartment was four hours away from the nearest airport. He'd driven straight from it, knowing Gibbs would be following but not how far behind he was. The apartment itself was a mess, bullet holes, blood, shattered glass and splintered wood. He waslked through it slowly, gun drawn. He passed Samuel's body in the kitchen, execution styled. He wasn't surprised to find David in the main room causally aiming a gun at their father who was uncomfortably tied to a chair in the center of the room.

"Put the gun down David."

David looked at him, "Or you'll do what? Shoot me?" He laughed, "you wouldn't shoot your family Antonio."

"You don't have a problem with it, why do you think I will?" Tony asked, though he knew David was right.

"You and James have morals," David said smiling ruefully. "And you're a cop."

"And yet I'm here alone," Tony pointed out. "What kind of cop does that? Just put the gun down David."

David shook his head, "I wont. Do you really want _dad_ to go free Antonio, after what he did to you? He's gotten away with it for so long."

Tony swallowed, his breathing quickening, "That was a long time ago."

"But you still remember everything he's done, like a festering wound that just wont go away. It _wont_ go away Antonio, not until he pays."

Tony glanced at his father. The man was passively glaring at them and although he was free to speak, he didn't. Tony wondered if he regretted it, if he wished he'd never hurt him and forced him to leave. But his father's eyes held the same contempt they always had.

"It's not right David," Tony insisted, torn between desire and what was right.

"But you want it so bad, don't you." David said knowingly. "Let me do this Antonio. Let me do what I should have done when we were kids."

Tony shook his head, but his hands were shaking and his grip on his gun wavered.

"Unless you want to do it," David said suddenly. Tony's eyes widened, "You have every right to end his pathetic life."

"James-"

"Fuck James!" David snapped. "He doesn't care, and if he does it's not enough. He never knew, never bothered to see the signs and only made thigs worse for you. I saw them, too late but I saw them and I'm actually doing something about it. James never will."

"You killed mom! How is that doing something?" Tony yelled, near tears. He hated this, hate everything to do with his fucked up past. Why did it all have to come back? Why did David have to involve him?"

"That was an accident," David said, truly sorrowful. "I was aiming for him," he looked at their father briefly, "but she protected him." His gaze turned thoughtful, "She should have known though, should have seen what was going on. She always was too damn blissful."

Tony shook his head, trying to clear away the sudden tears. His mother, whom he'd been strangely close with, had protected his father from a bullet, but had never protected him. That wasn't blissfullness, it was ignorance or willffulblindness.

"I......I can't let you do this." Tony got out without much conviction.

"Antonio, he belittled you, beat you and made you feel worthless. He made life so bad for you that you took to the streets at eleven and although I don't know how bad it was for you I know that it couldn't have been good. He failed you as a father, as a protector, and as a provider."

"You think I don't know that?" Tony yelled, tears streaming down his face, anger welling up inside him. "You didn't feel his fists on your face, you don't know the damage his words did to me. You don't know what's it's like to lose hope in your family, to wish for death to end your miserable existence! I know exactly what he did to me, you don't have to go over it again."

"But do you know why he did it?" David asked gently. "Now's your last chance to learn."

He turned to his father, gun grip strengthening now that it was pointed at the only man he hated with his entire being. "Why?" He asked the loaded question simply.

"I never wanted you," his father answered disgusted. "but your mother thought that James could benefit from having a younger brother and the experience that comes with it. It was clear though, that you were just a burden and that James would ahve just been fine without you. And you were just a little brat too, always getting into things you shouldn't have, jeopardizing all that James could be. You had it coming brat, ever since you were born. David at least had some sense to stay out of James' perfect future, but you never got it."

"That's enough," David growled walking towards their father livid while Tony sank to the ground boneless. "If you haven't noticed, James is just as fucked up as Antonio and I and Antonio is not a burden to anyone. He's a military cop for fucks sake and his career is just as important as James'."

He whipped the gun across his father's face then went back to Tony and knelt in front of him, "Now you see why he must pay? He was so blind little brother, but he was so cruel. He needs to pay. I'm going to make him pay."

Tony just watched as David fired three rounds into their father's chest. The man's head rolled back, eyes wide with shock and maybe a little bit of fear. The blood slowly oozed, following gravitation's pull, mesmerising Tony because he couldn't believe he was finally gone. He was oddly happy, maybe the past could now be buried so deep that nothing could make it resurface.

"Here's your gun back," David said placing the glock on the floor between them. "I'm sorry I dragged you through all this shit again."

Tony nodded and David suddenly hugged him. Tony clung to him and started to cry. He cried because in the beginning life had seemed so fucking pointless and now actually meant something. Cried because of the relief he felt at his father's death and his brother's love. David held him until the tears dried.

Tony pulled back, embarrassed, "Sorry, this week is just not good."

"Understandable."

He stayed sitting with Tony, and Tony frowned, "Why aren't you running?"

"What's the point? I never wanted things to turn out this way. I wanted father to be dead, you to know but not really getting involved and for Julie and I to just.....disappear. I'll take my punishment."

In that moment, Tony made a decision that could ruin his career if anyone ever found out. "You overpowered me, cuffed me and killed Jonathan. Then you left."

David looked at him surprised, "You're letting me go?"

Tony nodded, "Give me a shiner or two and cuff me before common sense changes my mind."

"Why?" David asked, still bewildered.

"Cause you were right, and I can't bring just bring myself to arrest you. And you're my brother." Tony looked him straight in the eye, conveying all his love and thankfulness and took a deep breath. "Now hit me dammit and get out of here."

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Please Review, let me know what you think. Did you like? I know some of you probably wanted something more from Tony and David's confrontation, but this was how I had it planned back when chapter six was being written and it still fit. **

**If the poll comes out positive for a sequel than I will have more interaction between the brothers. Please Vote!**


	18. Chapter 18: Accomplishment

**A/N: I'm sorry this one's so short compared to all the previous ones, but it has in it everything I wanted here. Next chapter is the final one and will be quite long.**

Chapter Eighteen: Accomplishment

They moved through the house quickly and efficiently, clearing the rooms as they went. There was a dead body in the kitchen, bullet wound to the head, his own weapon on the floor beside him and in the living room another dead body. But what they were interested in the most was their team member handcuffed to the leg of the TV stand, head resting against the TV eyes half open. His face was bruised with a few places of dried blood, and he looked miserable.

Gibbs stood over him, studied him with angry eyes. This case had made every one of his agents go against his orders, Tony's being the worst. Yet as angry as he was at Tony, he couldn't fault him since he himself would have done the same thing.

"McGee, make the arrangements for having this all transferred back to NCIS." He ordered.

He heard McGee leave the room but didn't pay him any attention. Tony was looking up at him now, defiant and apologetic. He didn't say anything, waiting for Gibbs to either demand an answer or uncuff him. It didn't seem to bother him that he was cuffed, and that didn't sit well with Gibbs because any other time Tony would be whining, half begging to be let loose.

"What happened here?" Kate wondered.

"I'd like to know that myself," Gibbs said with a quick glance at Jonathan.

He found it interesting that Jonathan had three bullets to the chest, where Samuel's was one to the head. He would have assumed Jonathan would be shot execution style since he'd been the one to hurt Tony.

"When I entered David was waiting for me. He took me by surprise, disarmed me and cuffed me. He ranted a little bit, and then shot Jonathan before leaving."

Gibbs scowled, knowing that that couldn't be true. Tony rarely ever got surprised by a suspect, he wouldn't have let his own brother get the upper hand. He was lying, but Gibbs guessed that if he told the truth it would cost him his job. He was willing to let it slide, until he got the full story.

He knelt down and uncuffed Tony then stepped back. "Why'd you come in the first place, and without any back up?"

Tony rubbed his wrists with a grimace, "I thought I could stop him, but he wouldn't have listened to me if you'd been here."

"We know he's your brother," Kate said. "You don't have to avoid saying it."

Tony looked at Gibbs surprised then betrayed, "You told them?"

Gibbs gave him a hard look, "They worked it out for themselves."

Tony looked down and stood up, "Let me guess, McGeek. Wonderful."

Gibbs sighed. There would be problems, he could tell. Tony would resent McGee for finding out his secret and telling the other two. He would tease him, relentlessly and would be like McGee had first started again. He would have to talk to Tony about it later.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kate demanded.

Tony glared at her, "It was none of you business, and it still isn't."

Gibbs stepped in before there was a pissing match, "Kate, Ziva, start getting everything ready for transfer. DiNozzo, stay outside, you can't be in here."

On the flight back to D.C. Gibbs dragged Tony to the rear of the plane, flashing his badge at the flight attendants so that they wouldn't bother them and stared him down until he told the true story. Tony told it quickly in his Agent voice with no emotion. Gibbs realized that the full weight of the day hadn't yet settled in and that he was also holding it off until they returned to his place.

He wanted to say something comforting, something loving, but anything he tried to say sounded pathetic in his head. Instead he settled for giving Tony's face an affectionate caress. Tony smiled at him in understanding and with a slight nod they went back to their seats.

He settled down and stared out the window, thinking over what Tony had told him. He had to admit, it was something he'd do if he had a younger brother who'd been abused by their father. Above all else he hated people who hurt children, but David had also killed two other people, one of them who'd been completely innocent.

He sighed quietly. He'd keep Tony's secret, he would never think of doing otherwise but he'd have to ensure it never happened again. He couldn't have any of his agents with dangerous secrets especially if, for some reason, they ended up under investigation. Secrets like those always came back to bite you in the ass.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review please, and if you haven't voted on my poll in my profile page please do!**


	19. Chapter 19: Family

**Well this is it, the final chapter of Full Circle. Wow I can't believe it. I'd like to thank all of you who've read this and reviewed, you were all very wonderful.**

**Please don't forget to review this last chapter and tell me what you think. The sequel "Nemesis" is still kinda in the planning stages with a very rough outline formed so I probably wont start until the near the end of the month....depending on real life. I'll let anyone who isn't on Author Alert to know. I will also be posting "Fire and Water" a compilation of short fics that take place between Full Circle and Nemesis to tie up any loose ends that won't be touched in Nemesis.**

**Finally: Though I myself am not a very big fan of song fics, the song at the end just screamed 'David' to me, and I felt I had to add it. If you youselves don't like song fics, I don't care if you just skip over reading the song.**

**Happy New Year everyone.**

Chapter Nineteen: Family

**Friday April 23, 2005; New Jersey; 3:05 pm**

They stood at the back of the group crowding around the cemetery plot like statues watching over the proceedings. Though very Jewish, Helen Wilson had a surprisingly modern funeral. Maybe it was because as she got older tradition became less important and she'd felt certain things could be dropped. They didn't really care though, they were here to pay their respects and be on their way, hopefully without confrontation.

That was a fruitless wish though because as people began to put flowers on the coffin and leave they remained at their posts, silently glancing at everyone who passed. They were given curious looks in return, some even looking as if they recognized one of them but none stopped to speak. No one dared to speculate out loud who they were, not even in groups for fear of having cold calculating blue eyes landing on them. No one wanted to know what the owner of those eyes was capable of.

When James Wilson turned and saw them he froze. There was an unidentifiable emotion lighting his eyes mixed with grief and pain. Beside him stood Greg House, the only man not wearing a suit. He placed a comforting hand on James's back and they both knew that whatever friendship those two had, it was more than that.

They waited for James and House to come to them, a confrontation between two estranged brothers and their lovers. As if by some unspoken agreement House and Gibbs moved away, enough that they wouldn't hear anything but still close incase anything unexpected happened. Gibbs wouldn't put it past Tony to deck James if the older brother was being thick. His emotions were yet to be put under control again, and in such a state he could do anything.

The two stood with a tense silence between them, watching their lovers.

"Isn't there a rule against sleeping with people under your command?" House asked.

Gibbs glared at him, all too aware that though it isn't exactly against NCIS policy, his own rules were against it. "Are you fucking your only friend because you can't get anyone else?"

House turned to him and they just glared, both knowing that their comments were only to get a rise out of one another. It was a battle of wills between them. They were both strong stubborn bastards and neither wanted to be out done. Though Gibbs figured that if it came down to it, House was worse.

"Why does he hate James?" House asked, still glaring.

Gibbs smirked, "Dr. Wilson may be compassionate now, but when they were younger _he_ was the bastard, worse than any older brother should really be."

"Explain."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Tony hated the awkward silence between them, but he expected it with the history they had. It felt wrong though, out of place. He would have preferred the contempt that use to roll off James, that he could have dealt with. Yet, when he remembered last time they had talked the contempt had already been gone.

He didn't know where that left him. He still hated James, it was hard not to when all the memories he had were of him selling him out to their father. But what did James feel about him. Did James hate him too, resent him for being the reason David had killed their parents? Was he going to tell Tony he never wanted to see him again?

Tony mentally "Gibbs slapped" himself. Why should he care about what James thought, it's not like he ever held James's opinion in high regard. If James never wanted to see him again it was no big deal, nor would it change anything for them. He shouldn't care.

But a small part of him did. That small part wanted his brothers back, both of them, yearned for their love and acceptance. He wanted the kind of relationship other people had with their siblings, he really did even if he teased Kate about it multiple times. It was the jealousy talking, slipping past the barriers he'd so carefully put around his childish impulses.

"You look good," James finally broke the silence.

Tony gave him an empty smile, "And you turned out exactly how I thought you would."

James bristled, "You thought I'd end up with three failed marriages?"

"No, not that. It was the high paying job I was talking about, just like _Dad_ wanted," Tony sneered.

James flinched, "I…." he paused, at a loss with what to say. "Antonio-"

"Will you not call me that," Tony snapped. "My name isn't Antonio Wilson anymore, it's Anthony DiNozzo, Tony to you. Only my father and Duck are allowed to call me Anthony."

James looked away so Tony couldn't see the pain in his eyes, "What happened Tony?"

Tony blinked for a moment then laughed, making James flinch. "I can't believe it. After all this time you still don't fucking know? You're a doctor for Pete's sake, aren't you suppose to recognize the signs?"

James was confused, Tony could see it and it make him angrier. The rage coursing though him overwhelmed him, he wanted to lash out, verbally and physically. How could James not know?!

"What signs? I don't know what your talking about," James asked, a small hint of desperation in his voice.

"You idiot he beat me!" Tony snapped quietly. "And every time you fucking got involved it was worse. God, you haven't changed at all have you? I can't believe I expected you to have."

The thunderstruck look on James's face did nothing to deter Tony from telling him exactly what he was thinking.

"All you think about is yourself, and everything has to be about you. If you're happy then everyone else is allowed to be happy. But if you're miserable then everyone else has to feel your pain because it's all about you isn't it?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Fucking shit," House sighed as he looked over at Tony and James.

Gibbs grabbed him arm, stopping him as he moved to head over to them. "Leave them be."

"Why?" House snarled. "So your fuck toy can get his kicks by tormenting James at his mother's funeral?"

"She was Tony's mother too," Gibbs said calmly. "If they don't do this now it'll never happen."

"Really. Is that because he's too scared to face James, knowing that he's the reason their mother is "dead?"

Gibbs's eyes flashed. "Tony is in no way responsible for what happened."

House smirked. "You keep telling yourself that."

House swung his cane up and struck Gibbs's wrist. Gibbs pulled his hand back with a hiss and out of reflex grabbed the cane with his other hand. Experience told him that if you got hit once you were going to get hit again. House gave him a look that Gibbs had only seen on pissed off kids and tugged, but Gibbs didn't let go. Tug, tug, tug.

Gibbs smirked when House realized he wasn't going to get his cane back that easily, braced himself and gave one vicious pull. House lost his footing, lost his grip and toppled over on his backside.

"Hey!" he cried outraged. "Cripple here!"

Gibbs chuckled, leaned on the cane and smiled in triumph. House just glared. He looked over and saw Tony and James approaching, Tony with curious amusement and James with annoyance. When they stopped James put one hand on his hip and was about to run the other through his hair when he suddenly stopped. He looked at his hand with something akin to horror, which Gibbs couldn't decipher. He figured though that it had to do with something Tony had said.

"Stealing from the disabled Boss?" Tony asked with a fake smile on his face. Gibbs could see some lingering anger in his eyes.

Gibbs smirked and handed the cane to James, "Only the bastards. Ready to go?"

Tony nodded and without a glance to James began to walk away. Behind them James helped House to his feet.

"Your ass is mine Gibbs!" House yelled.

Gibbs smirked to himself and continued walking.

_Julie removed a CD from it's case and inserted it into the car's CD drive. It automatically started playing on random and she had to shake her head as it began. "_There use to be a bunch assholes that lived in this part of the building. But we systematically removed them like you would any kind of termite or roach."_ She saw David smirk out of the corner of her eye. He was happy how, his vendetta accomplished and it had changed his entire demeanor. He started to sing along to the song._

James wrapped his arms around House's waist and buried his face in his chest. He started to cry, not only for himself but for everyone else. For Tony especially, who'd been screwed over so many times. And as he cried he hated himself: for the part he played in Tony's living hell and for the way he was. It was all about him, even though he'd fooled himself and everyone else into thinking it wasn't.

_They hated it, the way she was looking at them, standing above on the balcony watching them as they worked. It was the kind of look a mother gave, full of disappointment that cut you to your very core. There was no anger, no sorrow; those they could have dealt with. They hadn't expected this from her, didn't know how to handle it because in their experience nothing like it had ever happened before. They all realized that things were even worse than they thought if the Director was giving them that look._

House kissed the top of James's head, unsure what exactly was wrong but momentarily not caring because whatever it was they'd get through it no matter what. He wasn't letting James go, and when James was ready to talk House knew he would.

"Hey Jethro." Tony made a face; that felt so weird.

"Yeah Tony?" Gibbs asked as they got in the car.

"Thanks."

Gibbs smiled, "Anytime Tony."

_"Where are we going now David?" Julie asked._

_David shrugged, still singing to that song and kind of drumming on the steering wheel._

_"I mean," Julie continued. "Wont there be people after you for whatever you did?"_

_David looked at her, "Does that bother you?"_

_Julie shook her head._

_"Then we'll go where we'll be safe. Don't worry babe."_

**Someone told me once that there's a right and wrong**

**Punishment was there for those who dared to cross a line**

**But it must not be true for Jerk-Off's just like you**

**Maybe it takes longer to catch a total asshole**

**I'm tired of waiting.**

**Someone told me once that there's a right and wrong**

**Punishment was there for those who dared to cross a line**

**But it must not be true for Jerk-Off's just like you**

**Maybe it's just bullshit. I should play God and shoot you myself.**

**Tired of waiting.**

**Consequences dictate my course of action**

**And it doesn't matter what's right,**

**It's only wrong if you get caught**

**If consequences dictate my course of action I should,**

**I should play God and just shoot you myself.**

**Tired of waiting.**

**Die**

**I should**

**Kick you**

**Beat you**

**Fuck you**

**Shoot you in your fucking head.**

**-Jerk Off by Tool.**


End file.
